Naruto d'ailleurs
by Serrana
Summary: Naruto vit dans un nouveau village depuis 2 ans, il a perdu la mémoire et Kyubi lui raconte son passé malheureux à Konoha. Un jour la team 7 arrive dans son village, Kyubi va le convaincre de se servir de Sasuke pour se venger de Konoha et ses habitants.
1. Chapter 1

_**discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto ailleurs**

  
Autour de moi tout est sombre… Pourquoi je suis là ? Devant moi une cage ouverte, il y a quelque chose au fond. Je me demande quoi… J'avance et à l'intérieur je vois un grand renard à neuf queues en train de dormir. Je m'approche calmement, il ne me fait pas peur, il me rassure, je lui caresse la patte. Il se réveille lentement, me regarde et me sourit.

_« -__**Gamin, tu te réveilles enfin ! J'y croyais plus ! Ha Ha Ha Ha**__**! Un Uzumaki ne meurt pas si facilement ! Ha Ha Ha Ha !**__  
-Euh… Tu parles de moi quand tu dis Uzumaki ? Je m'appelle comme ça ? Ne Kitsune on est amis ?  
-__**Manquait plus que ça ! Ben dis-toi que je suis ta conscience ! On peut se parler quand tu veux ! Je t'aime bien et moi je ne te laisserais pas seul ! Passe cette porte et sois à nouveau le propriétaire de ton corps.**__  
-D'accord… Mais si je pars je ne te verrai plus… Je ne veux pas être seul !  
-__**Vas je te dis, je suis avec toi, à l'intérieur de toi ! Je serai une voix dans ta tête !**__ »_Je prends la porte, rassuré, je la franchis. J'ouvre mes yeux et je vois que je suis couché sur l'herbe. Autour de moi et sur moi, du sang… plein de sang… je panique… dans ma main un sabre, du sang… il est plein de sang… c'est moi… je suis tueur… je…

« _**Reprend toi petit ! C'étaient des briguants ! Des méchants ! Tu comprends Naruto ? J'ai pris possession de ton corps pendant que tu dormais ! Un an s'est écoulé depuis mais bon… vis comme tu veux, s'il y a besoins je te parlerai de ton passé**_ »

Je le remercie, nettoie un peu mes vêtements et commence à partir. Je me sens bien ! Je suis quelqu'un de bien alors pas de crainte à avoir ! Tant que je suis bien avec moi, peut importe Konoha ! Konoha ?

« _**C'était ton village ! Mais je suis parti de là car ces gens t'ont fait trop de mal et ne te mérite pas !**_ »

Si mon renard me le dit alors je le crois et ne veut pas y aller. Je pars vers un village, je rencontre plein de personnes qui me sourient, me serrent la main et m'invitent chez eux. Je décide d'accepter l'invitation d'une vieille femme.

« -J'ai fait du ramen pour vous Kyu-sama ! »

Pourquoi elle me parle comme ça… Ne Kitsune c'est qui ce Kyu-sama ? Il est gentil ?

« _**C'est moi ! Dis lui juste que maintenant Kyubi est en toi et que Naruto est revenu.**_ »

Je rapporte les paroles de mon renard à la vieille.

« -C'est fantastique ! Dis moi Naruto tu ne voudrais pas diriger ce village ? Nous t'aimons tout ! Kyubi-sama nous a parlé de toi ! N'aie pas peur ! Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas ! Mange tout ce que tu peux et allons voir le chef du village. »  
Elle sort en courant avec un énorme sourire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je suis heureux ! Je vais enfin devenir Hokage ! Hokage…

« _**C'est le plus fort ninja de ton village, il le dirige et le protège. C'était ton rêve mais eux ne voulaient pas de toi !**_ »

Je n'aime pas ce village ! Je n'y retournerai jamais !

je suis le plus heureux des hommes ! Kyubi dit que je suis à nouveau moi-même. J'aime ce village ! Je l'ai protégé contre boc nombres de briguants enfin Kyubi et moi ! Les villageois m'aiment beaucoup et lorsque des étrangers m'appellent, « monstre », « démon », ils me défendent. Je me souviens qu'à Konoha c'étaient le villageois qui me nommaient ainsi et que j'en souffrais.

Un an plus tard

Aujourd'hui trois étrangers sont arrivés, ils sont ninja alors ils viennent dans mon bureau pour que je leur permette ou non de rester. J'entends quelqu'un qui cour, je reste assis car je sens qu'il est plus faible. Ma porte s'ouvre d'un coup, le brun me voit et court vers moi, je le laisse s'approcher de moi. Dix centimètres avant de me toucher mes gardes l'arrêtent. Là arrivent une « rosette », tiens des cheveux roses, elle est bizarre, elle me regarde les yeux en larmes, et un homme dont un œil et la bouche sont masqués me regarde et s'occupent du brun. Je reste sans expression, sérieux. Après tout ils gênent mon village ! Mes gardes les encerclent.

« Que voulez-vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?  
-Naruto… c'est toi ?... Tu as repris le control…. J'étais si inquiète… Je … -elle pleurait.  
- Usuratonkachi ! Tu vas revenir ! -le brun criait  
-je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. Que voulez vous à mon village ? »

Le bun et la rose parlaient en même temps. Je ne cherche même pas à les comprendre. Kyubi tu m'explique stp.  
« _**Le brun c'est un type horrible ! Chasse-le ! La rose ne jurait que par lui ! Elle te traitait comme une merde ! Le sensei t'appris des choses ! Mais il ne s'intéressait pas trop à toi ! Tu n'es rien pour eux ! **_»

« -Naruto-sama, que faisons-nous ? Avez-vous fini de consulter Kyu-sama ? »

Là les deux ninjas se taisent et me regardent attentivement.  
« -vous faites partis du village de Konoha et je ne désire rien avec eux ! Je vous invite à partir dès maintenant.  
-je voudrais savoir Naruto ce qu'il se passe ! Et vous deux restez silencieux !  
-cher ancien sensei, je n'ai heureusement plus de souvenir de ma vie dans votre village. Kyubi m'a cependant parlez de vous ! Et je sais ce que vous m'avez fait ! Je ne désire rien de votre village qui ne m'a fait que souffrir.  
-tu te trompes ! Tu étais bien ! Tu avais des amis ! Tu voulais être Hokage ! –le brun recriait- tu m'as sauvé ! Tu m'as ramené ! Tu as des personnes qui t'aiment ! Qui t'attendent ! »

La rose ne fait que pleurer… ennuyeuse… Bon je leur explique encore une fois et s'ils ne comprennent pas tu interviens ok ? Après eu son accord je reprends.

« - Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je me sentais si seul. Je n'avais pas d'amis que des gens sans valeur. Un sensei qui voulait me contrôler, il me traitait comme son fils devant moi et derrière une horreur. Ce n'était qu'un ninja de bas niveau. Ou alors le sensei que vois là qui ne me voyait pas, m'aidait juste par obligation, par contrainte. Ou alors encore cette fille là, folle de toi, qui m'a poussé à te poursuivre, s'est servi de moi qui l'aimait, elle e traitait comme une merde quand tu étais là, tu es parti elle devint un ange, tu reviens elle m'ignore. Finissons par toi qui me parles mal, me traites mal et ose s'appeler mon ami ! Je ne veux rien de vous disparaissez !  
- Naruto, je ne comprends pas… tu ne peux pas… entre nous s'était comme ça ! Et Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shino, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino… Je t'aime moi aussi… Je… »

J'en peux plus, Kyubi sil te plait, aide moi ! Cette rose m'énerve à continuer de pleurer et se brun de parler ! Depuis tout à l'heure, je parle calmement et me retiens alors maintenant c'est ton tour ! Merci. Je ferme les yeux cinq secondes. Mon regard devient orange et mon chakra menaçant.

« Kyu-sama –les gardes s'inclinent et disparaissent  
- **Bien le bonjour team 7 ! Ne me regardez pas avec cet air surpris ! Je suis du coté de Naruto donc contre vous ! Disparaissez maintenant ou je vous attaque avec le village entier ! Ils sont tous prêts !** »

L'homme argenté prend la main du brun et l'emmène de force, la rose, tête basse les suit. Je redeviens moi-même tout à coup et en seconde j'arrive près d'eux, je donne un coup à la main de l'homme, l'oblige à lâcher le brun et lui prend la main, le tire vers moi, pose mon autre main sur ses cheveux, pose sa tète sur mon torse.

« Kakashi ! Pourquoi vous touchez Sasuke comme ça ? »

Je comprends subitement ce que j'ai fait, repousse Sasuke. J'ai crié… moi qui suis tellement calme face à eux depuis tout à l'heure… J'ai pensé et dis leurs prénoms pourtant Kyubi ne m'en a jamais donné un seul… Sans que je réalise le brun s'est réapproché et vient de plaquer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

**

* * *

**

Dans le chapitre 2:

**_"Vengeons nous de Konoha ensemble! Ne le laisse pas te manipuler comme il l'a fait dans le passé! Détruisons Konoha et surtout Sasuke Uchiha!"_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**

**Naruto d'ailleurs – chapitre 2**

Je suis… Que se passe-t-il ? Sans comprendre j'entrouvre ma bouche et laisse passer sa langue. Nos langues se battent, dansent ensemble, explorent nos bouches respectives. Je gémis et là je prends conscience de ce qu'il se passe, je le repousse violemment. Le masqué le rattrape.

« -dis Kyubi, ce n'est pas plutôt lui que j'aimais ? Et pourquoi je sais leurs prénoms ? Pourquoi quand je les regarde, je me sens triste ? Dis-moi Kyu ! S'il te plait je ne comprends plus…  
-_**Du calme gamin ! Tu aimais l'Uchiha mais tu t'aies menti à toi-même longtemps en disant que tu aimais rosette.**_

-Alors je suis gay… Mais dis-moi pourquoi je souffre quand je les regarde ?  
-_**Ils t'ont détruit ! Ils te haïssent !  
**_-Vous me haïssez ? –je regarde les trois ninjas qui me fixaient depuis que je parlais à voix haute « seul »- vous savez moi je n'ai pas demandé à naître… je sais que je me forçais à sourire… j'étais si malheureux…  
-Naruto… je t'en supplie… -le brun pleurait et revenait vers moi- Je t'aime… Je t'aime sincèrement… Me laisse pas seul…. Sans toi rien n'a de valeur… depuis deux ans je te cherche…  
-_**Demande lui de quitter Konoha pour toi ! Dis lui de prouver son amour ! Dis lui de chasser les deux autres pour toi ! S'il le fait il aura peut être une chance ou pas ! Ha Ha Ha Ha !**_  
-Vien Sasuke ! –il s'approche, je l'embrasse rapidement- Oblige les à partir !

-écoute Naruto, Sakura et moi on part mais on va revenir dans deux semaines. Reste avec Sasuke et quand on revient, accompagne nous au village au moins pour que Sasuke rapporte ses affaires ici car je suis certain qu'il ne veut pas rentrer à Konoha.

-Je ne peux pas quitter mon village ! Mais on verra… Peut être que voir le village maudit serait intéressant… J'en parlerai avec Kyubi.

-_**Si on y va c'est pour en tuer quelque uns ! **_«

Sasuke me serrait dans ses bras et avait la tête contre mon torse, il pleurait silencieusement mais je sentais es larmes. Ses compagnons partirent mais lui s'accrochait toujours à moi désespérément. Je lui caresse les cheveux et il me regarde avec amour. Je mets la main derrière sa nuque et me penche vers lui, je l'embrasse avec passion. A la fin du baiser mes gardes reviennent. Je leur dis alors que Sasuke restera avec moi. Ils s'inclinent et partent. J'emmène Sasuke. C'est un si beau nom ! Je l'aime ! Il m'a fait du mal c'est certain mais je lui pardonne comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Je le sens, j'en suis sûr !

Bref… je l'emmène dans ma maison. Elle est petite, un étage avec une chambre, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain, une salle de douche, un WC, une bibliothèque, un jardin. Elle n'est pas petite en fait ! Plutôt grande ! Mon brun marche dans mes bras, j'ai passé un bras derrière son dos, lui tient son bassin. Il a l'air heureux… Moi je le suis tellement !

On arrive chez moi. Je dois ouvrir ma porte alors je lâche Sasuke, dès que j'ai ouvert, il se jette sur moi. Nous tombons au sol, il est assis sur moi, mes jambes entre les siennes. Il m'embrasse avec passion. J'envoie un coup de vent fermer la porte. Il fait glisser sa langue le long de mon cou, il laisse la marque de son amour, il me mordille. Moi je ne peux que gémir… je me laisse aller….

« _**Gamin !! Putain gamin !!! Ne lui pardonne pas ! Il t'insultait te rabaissait sans cesse ! Il te disait Dobe, Usuratonkachi et tant d'autres mots ! Il était tout pour toi, mais pour lui tu ne valais rien ! Stoppes le et répète après moi !**_ »_**  
**_

J'arrête Sasuke à contre cœur, j'aime que l'on s'amuse avec mes tétons ! Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« -Sasuke tu dis que tu m'aimes alors moi je veux te prendre durement et j'ai décidé que tu n'auras droit à aucune attention jusqu'à ce que je sois assuré de ton amour ! –répétais-je simplement.

-Je t'aime de tout mon être ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que j'arrive à exprimer mes sentiments ! Je suis tout à toi ! »

Je souris, Kyubi est vraiment génial.

« _**Vengeons nous de Konoha ensemble ! Ne le laisse pas te manipuler comme il l'a fait dans le passé ! Détruisons Konoha et surtout Sasuke Uchiha !**_ »

Kyubi a raison, j'ai le sentiment d'avoir énormément souffert ! Je dois le faire !

« Viens Sasuke, allons dans ma chambre ! »

Je m'assois sur mon lit d'au moins quatre places, je le fais s'agenouiller entre mes jambes.

« Suce moi ma putain ! »

Sasuke m'obéit sagement sans rien dire, il détache mon pantalon, baisse ma braguette. Je me soulève un et descend mon pantalon et mon boxer jusqu'à mes cuisses. Mon sexe est déjà très tendu, j'ai tellement envie de lui. Il le prend en main, le caresse, ses mains descendent vers mes testicules et sa bouche se rapproche. Il sort sa langue et donne un coup de langue sur mon prépuce. Il lèche maintenant ma verge de haut en bas, de bas en haut, que c'est bon…

« Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je vais te le prouver ! »

Il introduit complètement mon sexe dans sa bouche. Les gémissements que je retenais m'échappent. Il suce mon sexe tellement bien… il le mordille et me fait gémir plus fort… je voudrais que jamais il ne cesse de l'aspirer… ses mouvement de va et vient me font voir les étoiles…

« Naruto, tu aimes non ? –demande-t-il en se détachant de ma verge- tu ne voudrais pas me préparer s'il te plait pendant que je te fais ta gâterie ? »

Il retire son pantalon et son boxer et reprend son activité précédente. Je souris, il ne croit quant même pas que j'ai oublié mes paroles de tout à l'heure ! Je lui recule la tête, me penche vers lui et lui susurre à l'oreille.

« À quatre pattes sur le lit ma chienne ! »

Il obéit, je me place derrière lui, mais quand je vois son trou j'hésite… je ne veux pas non plus lui faire trop mal… Ce trou est si étroit…

« _**Gamin, laisse-moi te montrer quelque chose !**_ »

Flashback

Naruto se dirigeait vers la maison de Sasuke afin de lui avouer son amour. Devant la maison du brun, il voit la rosette, elle sone et attend. Il décide de cacher son chakra et d'observer.

« -Que veux-tu Sakura ? –dit Sasuke en regardant vers l'endroit où était Naruto.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non ! Tu veux quoi ?

-NARUTO T'AIME ! TOI AUSSI OU CE N'EST QU'A SENS UNIQUE ? ES-TU UN PS SASUKE ? ES-TU COMME CE FOUTU DEMON ? -cria si fort Sakura que même à Suna on dut l'entendre.  
-Non, il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, il pourrait crever que je m'en fouterais »

Naruto partit en courant… ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le regard désolé de Sasuke vers sa cachette.  
Fin du flashback

Je pénètre alors Sasuke aussi violemment que peux ! Sasuke ne veut pas crier de douleur. Il se retient. Alors je le pénètre de plus en plus fort ! Je lui ferai mal physiquement puis après je le détruirai ! bien sûr je ne t'oublie pas chère Sakura ! Sasuke maintenant est obligé de crier de douleur ! Je prends son membre en main et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Désolé ma salope, je ne te savais pas aussi faible ! »

Je diminue ma violence. Sasuke s'est évanouit. Je vais jouir, je me retire, lui donne une claque qui le réveille et lui éjacule au visage. Le pauvre s'évanouit à nouveau !

Le lendemain

Je lui apporte son petit-déjeuner au lit et je m'excuse.

« -Je suis tellement désolé pour hier soir mon Sasu ! Je m'en veux si tu savais ! Je ne serai plus jamais aussi violent ! Pardon ! Je ferai ce que tu voudras !

-C'est oublié mon ange, mais en échange partons à Konoha ensemble ! »

Je jubile intérieurement, il est si bête… Il a finit par faire exactement ce que Kyubi avait prévu.

«_** Tu vois Gamin, j'avais raison ! Nous approchons du but ! Je vois déjà la fin de Konoha !**_ »

Chapitre 03:

"-Pourquoi si tu as déjà déserté une fois Konoha et que j'y ai tellement souffert, tu veux qu'on y retourne?  
-mon ange, tu y étais heureux et moi aussi! Nous y avons vécu les plus belles années de nos vies!  
-_**Il te ment! Ne l'écoute pas! Naruto, tu ne dois pas le laisser te mentir! Toi tu y a souffert!  
**_-Mes plus belles années...  
-Je comprends ta souffrance mais laisse moi te raconter ce qu'était la team 7!  
-_**Personne dans l'univers à part moi ne peut comprendre ta souffrance!**_**  
**-Raconte-moi, Sasuke raconte-moi mon passé oublié...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**

J'en profite pour remercier énormément ma nouvelle Beta Reader !  
Merci beaucoup 'Tachi88 pour tes belles paroles et ta relecture !

**Naruto d'ailleurs –chapitre 3**

« -Je dois régler quelques affaires avant de partir, je vais rester à mon bureau toute la matinée et peut-être même le début de l'après midi. Repose-toi bien et attends-moi pour sortir ou déjeuner.

-Comme si je pouvais bouger ! Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'on échange les rôles la prochaine fois…  
-Oui bien sûr, à toute à l'heure ! »

Echanger les rôles… je ne sais pas trop… il pourrait être violent par vengeance…

« -_**Petit, on pensera à ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, qui allons-nous nommer comme chef du village ?**_

- Ayano Amane, elle est sérieuse, honnête, forte et aime ce village.

-_**Mmm… Oui bon choix ! Il faudra quand même se tenir au courant de la situation du village.**_

-Evidemment. Je te propose de régler les derniers cas important ce matin et de parler à Amane. On la laissera gérer cet après midi.

-_**Tu comptes lui annoncer ton départ ?**_

-Bien sûr que non, je vais juste lui demander de s'occuper du village cet après midi et je lui expliquerais mon rôle. Au moment de partir je laisserais une lettre, leur dire adieu serait trop dur !

-_**Bien, maintenant parlons du problème Uchiha. Tu dois lui faire croire que tu l'aimes et veut vivre le grand amour avec lui.**_

-Pourquoi ? Il a l'air de m'aimer vraiment et moi je sens que je l'aime aussi…

-_**Tu m'as toujours écouté et ça t'a permit d'être heureux, libre et j'en passe ! Alors fais juste ce que je te dis !**_ »

J'ai passé toute la matinée à régler les problèmes avec les villages voisins, les demandes d'aide et les promotions Ninjas, il est midi alors je dois parler à ma successeuse.

Tout s'est bien passé… Ce village va me manquer… En deux ans, grâce à Kyûbi et moi, le village a des Ninjas, il y a des écoles normales et Ninjas. Il a tellement évolué que bientôt les cinq grands villages ne pourront plus l'ignorer !

Il doit être deux heures de l'après midi, je meurs de fin… Je vais manger avec Sasuke ! J'espère qu'il va mieux !

« -Je suis rentré !

-Bonjour mon cœur ! –il m'embrasse chastement

-Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, je prévoyais ce que nous dirions à Tsunade quand nous rentrerons à Konoha.

-Pourquoi si tu as déjà déserté une fois Konoha et que j'y ai tellement souffert, veux-tu qu'on y retourne ?

-Mon ange, tu y étais heureux et moi aussi ! Nous y avons vécu les plus belles années de nos vies !

-_**Il te ment ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Naruto, tu ne dois pas le laisser te manipuler ! Toi, tu y as souffert !**_

-Mes plus belles années…

-Je comprends ta souffrance mais laisse moi te raconter ce qu'était le team 7.

-_**Personne dans l'univers à part moi ne peut comprendre ta souffrance !**_

-Raconte moi Sasuke, raconte moi mon passé oublié…

-A la sortie de l'académie, des groupes de trois Genins ont été formés. Sakura, toi et moi formions la team 7 avec Kakashi comme Junin. Au début nous ne nous entendions pas. Sakura était folle de moi et te frappait tout le temps. Moi j'étais obnubilé par ma vengeance. Toi tu étais toujours souriant, plein de vie et d'envie d'apprendre, de partager. Notre amitié a débuté par notre rivalité… souviens toi d'Haku et Zabuza, de nos entraînements…

-_**…**_

-Je ne me souviens pas mais quand tu dis la team 7, je sens des sentiments apparaître en moi, ce ne sont que tristesse, incompréhension et douleur… Je sais que je t'aime mais je sens que tu m'as fait souffrir plus que quiconque…

- Donnons-nous une seconde chance ! Je te rendrai heureux ! »

Je sens que Kyûbi veut parler à voix haute alors je ne l'en empêche pas.

**« Ça suffit comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une seconde chance que tu demandes mais une troisième ! La deuxième était lorsque tu es revenu au village après ta trahison !**

-Je l'aime sincèrement et tu ne m'interdiras pas de le rendre heureux !

-**Je ne compte pas le faire ! J'y mets seulement quelques conditions. Tu devras tuer toute personne le faisant souffrir inutilement ! Je ne veux pas qu'il pleure !**

-Je l'aurai fait même sans ta demande ! Personne ne lui fera du mal tant que je suis en vie !

-**Bien… Il est important qu'il soit réintégré à Konoha. S'il lui arrive malheur, qu'il pleure, est triste ou se sent seul et que tu ne réagis pas… Je ne donne pas cher de ce qu'il restera de toi !** »

Je récupère mon corps, mes yeux sont de nouveau bleu océan.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais désolé pour ça ! Je te veux à mes côtés pour me remettre de mon douloureux passé… »

Il m'embrasse, demande la permission d'approfondir le baiser. Je le lui accord, sa langue part à la recherche de la mienne, elles se trouvent, se caresse, jouent. Un filet de bave coule de ma bouche. Je repousse Sasuke car je n'ai plus d'air. Dans ses yeux je peux lire de l'amour et du désir. Mon comportement envers lui me fait mal.

« -_**Gamin, fais-lui faire un tour dans le village et profites en pour faire tes adieux discrètement.**_

-D'acc… d'accord… »

Je propose à Sasuke de se promener afin de connaître mieux mon village. Il accepte. Pendant que nous nous baladons, je parle, discute avec toutes les personnes que je croise. Je leur ai donné à toutes un baiser sur la joue. Ils vont me manquer… Sur le chemin de retour, Sasuke me parle enfin.

« -Tu es adoré ici.

-En effet, nous avons aidé à faire de ce village ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-Tu y es heureux …

-Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Ici nous pouvons vivre sans être jugé pour ce que nous sommes.

-Pourquoi tu dis « nous » ?

-Kyûbi et moi. Nous sommes une seule et même personne.

-Bien sûr que non ! Vous êtes différents ! Lui est haït, pas toi ! Tu es aimé alors que lui non !

-Moi je l'aime et je suis haï par le village de Konoha… Sais tu ce que c'est de se faire insulter, frapper, maudire à chacun de ses anniversaires ? Je m'en souviens… Des souvenirs me reviennent à propos des villageois de Konoha quand je côtoie les villageois d'ici et aucun n'était joyeux… Je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux... »

Et voilà je pleure… mes larmes coulent... Sasuke me sert dans ses puissants bras et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu te souviendras de tous les moment heureux passés à Konoha et nous en ferons des nouveaux ! »

Je le remercie. Il embrasse mon front. Nous rentrons main dans la main.

« -_**Petit ne te laisse pas avoir ! il te ment ! Fais semblant de le croire mais rappelle toi de ce qu'il est réellement.**_

-Laisse moi être faible ce soir… ça ne se reproduira pas… mais juste ce soir…

-_**… **_»

Chapitre 4 :

Lemon  
« -_**Dis lui que tu te souviens d'un Gaara et que tu veux le visiter avant d'aller à Konoha.**_

-Pourquoi faire ?

-_**Il va nous aider mais nous devrons le berner !**_ »


	4. Chapter 4

_**Discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**

Bêta Reader : 'Tachi88 (merci beaucoup !)

* * *

**Naruto d'ailleurs – chapitre 4**

Nous rentrons, il m'embrasse chastement puis part dans la cuisine. Je vais le rejoindre et tête basse je le tire par le bas de son tee-shirt vers la chambre. Je crois qu'il a compris car il me suit.

Arrivé devant le lit on s'embrasse. Je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ce soir je serai faible, prendrai et donnerai du plaisir. Mais après cette nuit, je te détruirai, toi et Konoha pour ce que vous m'avez fait.

Nos langues sont déchaînées, la mienne tourne autour de la sienne rapidement, caresse ses dents et son palais avec envie. Je domine totalement ce baiser imposant un rythme endiablé. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

« Sa… Sasu… -dis je en rompant le baiser alors que de la bave nous relie encore - Je veux que tu me prennes… Je veux sentir que je t'appartiens… que je te suis vital… je veux sentir ton amour ! –finis-je par crier. »

Il ne se fait pas plus prier et me pousse sur le lit, j'écarte immédiatement les jambes. Je le vois sourire avant de s'allonger sur moi. Il m'embrasse si passionnément que je me hais de ne pouvoir retenir ma respiration plus longtemps. Ses baisers descendent le long de mon cou, en me suçotant, léchant, mordillant. Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui… ça me fait mal…

Je décide de lui donner du plaisir alors lui chuchote à l'oreille en la léchant.

« Que dirais tu de nous faire une gâterie en même temps ? Tu en profiteras pour me préparer »

Il me sourit les yeux plein de luxure. Il se retourne. Je suis dans un face à face avec sa verge. J'ai envie de la lécher. Je la prends en bouche, je sens aussi que Sasuke prend la mienne dans sa bouche. Nous mouvements sont coordonnés. Nous commençons par lécher le sexe dans sa longueur en caressant les testicules du bout des doigts. Puis nous le mettons entièrement dans la bouche et débutons les aspirations…. Ces mouvements de va et vient sont…. Ils ont si merveilleux… Je gémis tout en enfonçant son sexe dans ma gorge…

Sasuke se retire, se retourne, m'embrasse et dit :

« Mon amour je préfère que tu lèche mes doigts pour que je puisse te préparer. »

Il se redirige vers le bas… J'avoue que je suis déçu… J'aimais bien le sucer… Enfin je dois m'occuper des doigts qu'il présente à ma bouche. Pendant ce temps-là il continue de me faire sa fellation… Il lèche, suce mon pénis, mes testicules… C'est cent fois meilleur que la dernière fois ! Je finis d'humidifier ses doigts puis il les retire et accélère ses mouvements de va et vient. Je n'en peux plus…

« Sa… Ah… Ah…. Ouiii… Je vais… Veniiiir ! »

Dans un cri je me libère mais Sasuke ne perd pas le nord : il commence à titiller mon entrée et remonte son visage vers moi pour que nous puissions déguster à deux ma semence… Je suis encore sous les effets de ma jouissance et ce baiser est si bon que je m'ouvre facilement. Il a déjà trois doigts en moi et je n'avais rien remarqué.

«- Mon cœur je vais y aller… N'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferai pas de mal…

-O… Ok… Viens… J'en ai en… envie… »

Il place son sexe à mon entrée.

« Je vais entrer en une fois ça sera moins douloureux. »

Il entre en moi profondément en un seul coup. Je me retiens de crier en mordant ma lèvre jusqu'à ce que du sang en sorte. Sasuke ne bouge pas, il se penche vers moi et lèche le sang de ma blessure qu'il me fait ensuite partager.

« -Ce que tu es serré Naru… Tu es vraiment bon… Je sens que ton corps m'aspire vers l'intérieur…

-C… c'est bo… bon… vas… vas-y

-Merci mon cœur. »

Il commence ses mouvements de va et vient, lors du deuxième coup il frappe ma prostate.

« -Ouiiii…. Sasu ici !!! En… Encoreee !!!  
-Tes désirs sont des ordres »

Il continue ses mouvements en percutant ma prostate à chaque fois !! Il est si doué !! Je sens la jouissance imminente, je me contracte et jouis sur son ventre. Quelques coups de butoirs après il finit à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous finissons par nous endormir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

C'est le matin, je me réveille avant lui. J'essaie de me lever mais échoue lamentablement… C'est que j'ai une douleur horrible au bas du dos !!!

«_ -__**C'est tant mieux !! J'espère que maintenant on va pouvoir se concentrer sur notre objectif !! On va dire que ta stupidité nous a été utile !! Au moins l'Uchiha ne doute plus de ton amour et est certain que tu l'as pardonné !!**_

_-Désolé Kyu… Je me sentais un peu nul... Mais maintenant tout va bien ! Je vais écrire une lettre pour le village et nous partirons. Inutile de rester plus longtemps même si j'aime par-dessus tout ce village, je dois anéantir Konoha !! Le raser des cartes !!_

_-__**Pour le bien de l'humanité ??-**__ demanda Kyubi en explosant de rire_

_-Si ça te fait plaisir de le dire !!-répondis-je, moi aussi en riant_

_-__**Bref… Dis lui que tu te souviens d'un Gaara et que tu veux le visiter avant d'aller à Konoha.**_

_-Pour quoi faire ?_

_-__**Il va nous aider mais nous devrons le berner !**_

_-Qui est-ce ?_

_-__**Le Kazekage de Suna !**_

_-Intéressant ! Si je ne me trompe pas il a un Biju en lui non ? Des habitants m'ont parlé de lui._

_-__**Il en avait un ! L'Akatsuki le lui a retiré, tu l'as sauvé. Il t'aime beaucoup alors si tu lui dis de t'aider à te venger de Konoha en créant des problèmes avec l'Hokage et de venir avec toi, il te dira oui !**_

_-Pourquoi le berner alors? _

_-__**Nous devons lui parler de tes malheurs à Konoha avant et surtout lui dire combien c'était pire après le retour de ton cher Sasuke, en exagérant le tout ! Bien sûr, tu ne devras pas dire que c'est mon idée et que nous sommes amis, il n'a pas confiance en les démons.**_

_-D'accord ! _»

J'arrive à me lever, merci Kyûbi de me soigner. Je prends une feuille et une plume, j'écris mes adieux tout en versant une larme…

Je prépare nos affaires. Lorsque j'ai fini, je réveille Sasuke.

« -Sasuke -chuchotais-je à son oreille  
-Mmmm….

-Sasuke ! -criais-je

-Mmmm…

-Uchiha merde ! Réveille-toi ! –je le pousse, il tombe par terre et me regarde- Habille toi vite ! Nous partons dans 5 minutes !

-Pourquoi si vite ?? »

Je l'ignore et pars laisser la lettre sur le bureau du chef de village.

Quand je reviens Sasuke est prêt, nous partons très vite. Une fois hors des limites du village, je me retourne vers lui, je regarde une ultime fois mon village et la fin de mon bonheur. Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin. Ils vont regretter d'avoir voulu mon retour.

* * *

Le même matin au village, Ayano Amane trouve la lettre. Elle la lit et verse des larmes. Elle sonne la cloche de rassemblement et 10 minutes après tout le village est sur la place face au balcon d'Amane.

« Chers villageois et chères villageoises, comme beaucoup le supposaient Naruto-sama est parti pour pouvoir vivre en paix avec son âme. Parfois nous voyions dans ses yeux une tristesse qui était du à son ancien village, espérons qu'il saura pardonner et oublier afin qu'il vive heureux. La vengeance ne soulage pas l'âme de ses souffrances sachons-le. Je vais vous lire la carte à présent.

Amane et mes aimés villageois,

Je suis navré de vous quitter ainsi mais je dois le faire… Je ne peux pas continuer de vivre en ignorant ce que m'a fait Konoha… Je pars avec l'étranger afin de chercher la tranquillité de mon âme…

Je ne sais si je pourrais revenir mais sachez que vous êtes ce qui m'a redonné goût à la vie.

Je laisse Ayano Amane-san s'occuper de la direction du village, je sais que vous appuierez mon choix car c'était le meilleur à faire.

Le village bientôt deviendra le plus grand de tous ! Et j'espère pouvoir vivre pour le voir.

Merci à tous !

- Habitants, pleurons ce jour et attendons de pouvoir nous réunir avec Naruto Uzumaki. Nous vivrons là où il est car c'est le mieux à faire que se soit ici ou à Konoha car il y deviendra Hokage comme il le rêvait s'il arrive à ne pas se faire engloutir par les ténèbres. »

* * *

Nous marchons et je réfléchis comment aborder le thème Gaara parce qu'en parler comme ça serait suspect. Je fixe alors le sol en pensant à Gaara…

Et là magnifique, je me souviens de lui ! Il a attaqué Konoha, je l'ai combattu, il est reparti avec ses compagnons et ainsi nous sommes devenus amis. Je l'ai sauvé de la mort, enfin j'ai vengé sa mort puis il a été ressuscité. Je me souviens de ma douleur lorsque je l'ai vu sans vie…

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué mais je me suis arrêté sous le coup du retour de ma mémoire. Sasuke me secoue pour me faire revenir sur terre.

« - Que se passe-t-il Naruto ??

-Je viens de me souvenir de Gaara… C'était quelqu'un de précieux à mes yeux et il ne m'a jamais fait de mal alors je veux aller le voir !

-Un autre jour d'accord ?

-NON ! Je veux y aller avant Konoha ! Emmène moi voir mon ami !

-Très bien, mais moi je ne l'aime pas vraiment, il est étrange et sans émotion ou sentiment… Il est dangereux…

-Tu dis ça parce qu'il avait un démon ! Allons juste le voir !

-Bien suis-moi. »

Tout se passe parfaitement bien ! Je vais demander l'aide de Gaara et ce sera parfait ! Allons-y Kyûbi, nous allons anéantir tout ceux qui ont osés nous faire du mal.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous remercie de lire ma fic. J'attendrais avec impatience vos commentaires et vos propositions si vous en avez. Le prochain chapitre est l'apparition de Gaara.  
Merci !

Chapitre 05 :

« -_**Laisse lui nous montrer sa force, laisse le nous protéger. Nous lui ferrons croire que nous sommes plus faible que lui.**_

-_Nous devrions arriver à Suna dans deux heures, il a intérêt à les finir vite, je veux y aller_. »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**Beta Reader : 'Tachi88

**Naruto d'ailleurs – chapitre 5**

On marche déjà depuis deux jours et je dois avouer que j'en ai marre… Nous n'avons pas beaucoup dormi car je veux absolument voir Gaara. Puis j'ai un démon, une quantité de chakra illimité alors à quoi bon faire des pauses inutiles ? Ah oui c'est vrai pas Sasuke… Ben dommage ! Je ne vais pas me laisser attendrir par toi !

Il est vraiment gentil n'empêche… Il fait attention à moi et mes désirs et surtout il me regarde aves ses yeux si noir et si rempli d'amour….

J'ai besoins d'action !!! Sinon je risque de mourir d'ennui…

« _-__**Fais du bruit pour attirer des bandits !**_

_-Merci Kyu ! Je t'aime !! J'ai très envie de me battre !! _»

Alors maintenant on va marcher ! Sauter d'arbres pour des ninjas c'est facile d'où trop discret…

« -Sasu… -regard de chien battu enclenché

-Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? On dirait que ça ne va pas. –il semble s'inquiéter

-J'aimerais bien marcher s'il te plait… -pose de petit gamin honteux enclenchée

-Mais pourquoi ? –son air inquiet reste présent mais il semble aussi perdu- On va plus vite comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas voir ton…

-Oui mais je suis fatiguée, tu ne pourrais pas un peu penser à moi ? –ton de victime enclenché

-Mais Naru… c'est toi qui voulait des courtes pauses en disant que tu voulais arriver vite et que tu allais bien… -il dit ça d'un ton, on pourrait croire que s'il l'a fait c'était contre son gré, que quelque qu'un l'a obligé et qu'il était contre. Ah oui, je me souviens qu'il voulait une pause plus longue… Autant pour moi, désolé Sasu-chan !

-Très bien… J'ai com… compris… -et c'est parti, les sanglots vous l'achever !- Tu ne m'aimes pas assez pour accéder à cette toute petite requête…

-Naru… Je… -Il a l'air de s'en vouloir et de ne pas savoir quoi faire- C'est d'accord on marche. Excuse moi, allez viens ne pleure pas ! »

Il me prend dans ses bras et alors que son visage est contre mon cou, je souris. Il est faible face à moi… Le pauvre… Sa bonté lui jouera des tours !

Nous marchons déjà depuis deux bonnes heures. Et c'était fort amusant ! Je dois avouer que Sasuke est divertissant ! Vraiment drôle ! Nous avons croisé des personne sur la routes, certaines nous souriaient mais lui il leur envoyait un regard hautain et froid ou alors les ignoraient. D'autres sont tombés sous mon charme ! Et Sasuke leur jetait un regard haineux très terrifiant, et me prenait par les haches possessivement. Il est possessif et jaloux ! Intéressant !

Et oui ! Comment résister à un délicieux blondinet ? Personne n'a encore trouvé la solution ! Et sincèrement j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas ! Combien de fois mon charme nous a évité des problèmes !

Kyubi m'a raconté que quand j'étais jeune, j'étais grassouillet et que je m'habillais avec une horrible combinaison orange et trop large pour moi. Puis mon corps s'est sculpté, j'ai acquis des muscles et grandi mais ma combinaison est restée malheureusement. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce garçon !

La modestie concernant mon physique est inexistante ! Car inutile. Je suis de stature moyenne, un mètre soixante-dix, j'ai par contre un corps à damné un saint ! J'ai un visage angélique malgré les cicatrices de mes joues. Mes yeux bleus envoutent ceux qui s'y plongent. Mes cheveux couleur or, sont assez longs, des mèches retombent sur mon visage fascinant les autres. Et j'ai la plus belle paire de fesses du monde ! Elles passionnent ceux qui y laissent leurs yeux.

Bref… J'ai donc trouvé Sasuke très distrayant.

« -Nous arriverons dans deux heures, mon cœur.

-Cool… -répondis je mollement »

Il a l'air déçu de mon manque de réaction. Mais en même temps il voulait quoi ?! Que je crie et lui saute dessus ?! Je ne suis plus comme ça… De plus je vais le détruire alors il faut que j'évite de m'attacher car peut importe ce qu'il se passe je n'abandonnerai pas et irait jusqu'au bout ! Peut importe qui sorte blessé, moi compris.

Des ennemis !!! Youpi !!! Je sens des personnes approcher ! Elles sont à 15 mètres derrière nous et je peux sentir leur envie d'attaquer. Ce sont trois garçons, deux ont la vingtaine, un roux et un brun. Le dernier est un homme blond de quarante ans environs, certainement le chef. Les plus jeunes se battent à mains nus, le plus vieux possède un long katana sur son dos.

J'ai aussi beaucoup progressé en combat, j'ai fusionné avec Kyubi de façon plus complète. Je peux me servir de toutes ses capacités.

Il commence à courir vers nous, je ne me retournerai qu'au dernier moment, j'adore faire ça ! L'effet de surprise est total et cela déstabilise un peu l'adversaire.

« Attention Naruto ! »

Pourquoi l'autre boulet crie !! Il me soule il a tout cassé dans l'effet de surprise !!! En plus il ose se mettre devant moi comme si j'avais besoin de sa protection ! Il m'énerve ! Je vais mettre la pâté à ces gars puis je tue Sasuke ensuite je vais voir Gaara et on attaque Konoha !! Yosh ! C'est parti !

« -_**Espèce de gamin stupide ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Serais-tu devenu fou ? **_–cria Kyubi

_-Pourquoi tu me crie dessus, renard empaillé ? -_demandais-je

_-__**Tu ne tueras personne et laisse moi décider de ce que nous allons faire !**_

_-N'oublie pas que c'est moi le chef ! C'est mon corps après tout !_

_-__**Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tu oses me dire ça ?! **_–grogna Kyubi

_-Désolé Kyu… Je me suis emporté mais c'est à cause de Sasuke. Vas y je ferai ce que tu diras._

-_**Laisse lui nous montrer sa force, laisse le nous protéger. Nous lui ferrons croire que nous sommes plus faible que lui.**_

_-Nous devrions arriver à Suna dans deux heures, il a intérêt à les finir vite, je veux y aller._

_-__**Tu ne voulais pas de la distraction ?**_

_Oui mais je veux me battre…_

_-__**Nous aurons peut être l'occasion de les achever**__._ »

Je reviens alors sur Terre et pose mon regard sur Sasuke. Ce que je vois me plait et pas qu'un peu ! Depuis la fusion avec Kyubi, j'adore les carnages ! Le sang m'excite ! Et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon défunt ex… on a vécu une idylle sanglante tout en protégeant mon village… si seulement il ne s'en serait pas pris à un villageois je n'aurais pas du le vider de ses organes. Triste fin pour cet homme….

Sasuke se bat contre les deux jeunes d'abord. Je les vois échanger des coups. Le roux lui envoie un coup sur la hanche droite pendant que l'autre veut faire de même sur la hanche gauche mais Sasuke est plus rapide et saisit le brun pour se protéger. Le roux se retrouve donc à frapper son compagnon. Sasuke en profite pour donner un coup très fort sur le dos du brun, un crac s'entend. Mmmm….. Délicieux, je crois que c'était ce que l'on nomme des côtes, il doit bien en avoir trois-quatre de cassé ! Le roux tombe donc sur le sol et Sasuke en profite pour porter un coup violent sur la mâchoire du roux. Ça a vraiment du faire mal puisque maintenant du sang coule de sa bouche ! Je te pardonne Sasuke car le spectacle est intéressant. Le brun se relève un peu et essaie d'agripper la cheville de Sasuke, ce dernier ne le voit pas car il échange des coups avec le roux. Mine de rien le roux est assez bon, ils enchainent les coups violents faisant mal à l'autre à une vitesse satisfaisante. Mais Sasuke tombe à terre, les deux jeunes vont alors s'élancer sur lui. Mais en tout ninja qui se respecte, Sasuke en un saut arrière se retrouve derrière eux et saute pour leur donner le coup fatal sur la colonne vertébral, ils tombent sur le sol. Leurs nez se brisent à l'impact. Le sang gicle et c'en est finit d'eux. Les pauvres…. Ils ne pourront plus être ninjas car courir leur sera impossible mais je vois que Sasuke a fait en sorte qu'il puisse encore marcher. Moi je les aurais tués… Trop faible Sasuke…

Le blond qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté spectateur certain de la victoire de ses acolytes, se décide à bouger. Il dégaine son sabre et s'approche de Sasuke en criant. Mais quel con… Si on crie en attaquant on a peu de chance de réussir ! Il faut vraiment être le pire des idiots pour faire ça !!! Ou alors vraiment le meilleur… Quoique non, il faut être le plus imbécile !!

« _-__**Tu étais comme ça petit !**__ –rigola Kyubi_

_- Tais-toi ! Moi c'était différent ! J'étais…_

-_**Un sal gosse en combinaison orange ??!!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha !!!!**_

-Oh ! Arrête ! Bon j'avoue que je n'étais pas des plus intelligents mais ce temps est révolu donc ça suffit ! »

Le choc des épées est un son fantastique ! Cependant je dois avouer que même si l'homme semble être une tache, son épée est très belle. Fine, longue, aiguisée et légère. Je vais la prendre pour moi ensuite. L'homme ne sait décidemment pas se battre…. Le sabre doit avoir honte de l'avoir comme manieur. Il met son sabre derrière lui pour le ramener sur Sasuke mais trop lent. Ce dernier lui lance une attaque sur la main tenant le sabre que l'homme esquive. Mais finalement plus intelligent qu'on en le croit l'homme profite de l'échec de Sasuke pour attaquer son côté droit, Sasuke évite comme il peut mais est blessé. Je le vois commencer à s'énerver, il fait alors passer de l'électricité sur sa lame et porter un coup à l'épaule gauche de l'homme.

Il vient vers moi après avoir remis son épée sur son dos, il ne les a même pas tués… Je suis un peu déçu…

« -Tu vas bien Naruto ?

_-Kyu je peux lui demander d'aller mourir ?_

_-__**Sois gentil et dis lui que tu vas bien mais que tu as eu un peu peur.**_

-Naruto ?

-_ Je ne peux pas Kyu !!!_

-_**Laisse moi prendre ton corps deux minutes, baisse la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas tes yeux.**_

-Naruto ?

-**Je vais bien merci Sasuke** –Kyu le prend dans ses bras- **Merci de m'avoir protégé !**

-De rien mon cœur ! Viens, on y va ! »

Il me prend la main et nous continuons de marcher. J'étais énervé mais le contact avec sa main chaude me calme.

« _-__**Qu'est ce qu'on dit ??**_

_-Merci Kyubi-sama !!!_

_-__**D'ailleurs tu as oublié de prendre l'épée que tu voulais mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la veux… Ton épée est très bien…**_

_-Mon épée est trop voyante et surtout trop tranchante. Elle a été forgée pour couper les membres, pour faire souffrir, c'est une épée pour tuer et non blesser. Je ne pense pas qu'à Konoha, ils l'apprécient._ »

Je demande à Sasuke de m'attendre ici deux secondes que je vais aller chercher l'épée de l'homme, il ne comprend pas pourquoi et ne semble pas cautionner mais il me dit qu'il m'attend.

J'arrive sur le champ de bataille et aucun des combattant n'est mort, l'homme s'est même trainé jusqu'au jeunes. Lamentable…

« En grand ninja que je suis, je vais abréger vos vies et ainsi vos souffrance ! –dis-je tout sourire»

Je m'approche du roux, le traine du col de son cou. Je sors mes griffes et forme des entailles sur ses joues. Il pleure et cri mais je n'en ai rien à faire ! Oups ! Sasuke vas se ramener s'il entend du bruit, je lui tranche alors le cou. Je le lâche et le laisse se vider de son sang. Je ris, c'est tellement drôle. Je m'approche du duo et prend le brun, il est apeuré. Je lui sors mon épée scellée dans un parchemin. Je lui coupe, une jambe tout en couvrant sa bouche de ma main, les entaille de mon épée son toujours propre et parfaite ! Par contre maintenant il y a du sang partout ! Je m'approche de l'homme, m'accroupie et lui susurre à l'oreille.

« Si tu veux te venger viens m'affronter mais laisse les habitants de Konoha hors de ça ! »

Je lui prends l'épée et pars.

« -_**Tu ne voulais pas les tuer ?**_

-_Oui mais ils nous seront utiles, enfin surtout l'homme car le jeune ne sert plus à rien… J'ai eu une très bonne idée ! Qui vivra verra !_

-_**Mmmm… Je vois… Intéressant**_ ! »

Je rencontre Sasuke et nous repartons vers Suna. Les deux heures se passent très vite et sans encombre.

Nous voila aux porte de Suna, les gardes reconnaissent Sasuke et nous laissent entrer sans problème. Il me fait traverser au moins la moitié du village. Nous arrivons devant un grand bâtiment, nous y montons trois étages et toquons à la porte du bureau où l'inscription Kazekage est inscrite.

Nous entrons et là un homme aux cheveux rouges se lève en nous voyant et s'approche. Son visage reste impassible. Mais je sais qu'il est comme ça face aux autres mais avec moi il est différent. Il a toujours été là pour moi… je m'en souviens… je lui ai même envoyé des lettres quand tout commençait à s'écrouler autour de moi.

« - Sasuke, laisse-nous seuls.

-…. –Sasuke est hésitant

-C'est bon, vas y. Je te rejoins après.

-Vas chercher une chambre où te loger ou faire un tour mais ne reviens pas avant deux bonnes heures.

-… -Je vois que Sasuke est en colère mais il sort quant même. »

Nous restons un instant à nous fixer puis Gaara me prend dans ses bras, il me sert très fort. Trop fort….

« -Gaa… Tu me fais mal….

-Pardon…

-C'est rien…

-Où étais tu ?

-…

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-…

-Réponds s'il te plait ! Tu sais bien que jamais je ne te jugerai !

-J'ai quitté Konoha… J'ai recommencé ma vie dans un nouveau village mais la team sept est arrivée alors j'ai décidé de me venger.

-Te venger ?

-Tu sais ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir…. Tout n'a qu'empiré au fur du temps…. Les villageois m'insultaient, je recevais des lettres de menaces, mes amis s'éloignaient enfin mes supposés amis car j'ai entendu leur opinions de moi…. Tous me mentaient… Je ne sais même plus ce qui était vrai… mais je sais juste que tout est arrivé à cause du retour de Sasuke… Avant tout allait bien… Il a pourri ma vie… Même Sakura…. Kakashi…. et Iruka….

-Que disais Tsunade ?

-Rien, elle était comme tous…. S'il te plait aide-moi… Ne me laisse pas toi aussi….

-Non ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi. »

Je souris, tout marche à la perfection. Je lui explique ce que j'attends de lui et il accepte en disant que cela ne mets pas en danger Suna. Il me dit qu'il m'aime énormément et que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Sasuke revient alors.

« -Naruto, allons-y. J'ai trouvé un

-Naruto dormiras chez moi !

-En fait, Sasuke et moi sommes ensembles alors j'aimerais rester avec lui.

-Bien alors venez tous les deux. Demain nous partirons vers Konoha ensemble, j'ai des choses à voir avec l'Hokage. »

Chapitre 06 :

« -Je suis venu réintégrer le village ! J'ai retrouvé ma mémoire et je tiens à rester à Konoha. »


	6. Chapter 6

_**Discours de Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyûbi entendu par tous**Beta Reader : 'Tachi88

* * *

**Naruto D'ailleurs- chapitre 6**

La maison de Gaara est vraiment grande. Il nous propose de manger mais nous refusons en disant que nous sommes très fatigués. En fait c'est moi qui refuse mais je vois bien que Sasuke est un peu énervé alors je dois parler avec lui.

Nous resterons dans la chambre d'amis cette nuit, Gaara s'excuse mais dit qu'il doit régler certains détails avant de partir demain. Nous nous retrouvons enfin seuls et je peux lire sur le visage de Sasuke qu'il exige des explications.

« -Gaara partira avec nous afin de m'aider dans ma réintégration et parce qu'il a des affaires à voir arec l'Hokage, dis-je simplement.

-Je le sais ! J'ai des oreilles et ai entendu ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce dont vous avez parlé dans son bureau durant mon absence -il est vraiment trop jaloux, mais ses rougeurs lui vont si bien, il est mignon.

- Ce n'était rien de bien important, il m'a raconté qu'il m'avait cherché dans les villages où j'ai des amis, nous avons d'ailleurs prévu d'y envoyer un mot lorsque tout sera fini afin de les rassurer sur mon sort.

-Quand tu dis tout sera fini de que sous-entends-tu ?-demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

-Quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Mais dis-moi pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?-changeais-je de sujet

-Parce qu'après toutes ces années que j'ai dû passer loin de toi, je ne permettrai à personne de t'éloigner de moi ou de te blesser. Je tiens tellement à toi…

- Merci, mais je peux me protéger seul. Je l'ai toujours fait depuis mon plus jeune âge…

- Te souviens-tu de certaines choses ?

-Je me souviens de Gaara, absolument de tout à propos de lui. Je pense que je retrouverai la mémoire une fois à Konoha.

-Dans notre village.

-Oui, c'est ça !-lançais-je dans un faux ton enthousiaste

-Tout le monde sera heureux de te voir mais je compte bien te garder pour moi tout seul ! –dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis pas si sûr qu'ils seront heureux de me voir…. –je rajoute à la fin, si bas qu'il ne m'entend pas- Et à la fin ils regretteront de m'avoir connu… »

Sasuke m'embrasse tendrement. Ses sentiments sont si forts que je me demande pourquoi, pourquoi il m'a fait autant souffrir s'il m'aime...

« _**Tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge ! Qui ferait souffrir la personne qu'il aime ? Tu l'as toi-même pensé, il te ment.»**_

« -Depuis quand m'aimes-tu ?

-Depuis notre enfance mais je ne l'ai réalisé qu'après. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je t'ai suivi et suis rentré à Konoha. Ma fuite vers Orochimaru a été un moyen de parvenir à mon objectif plus vite et aussi de faire taire les sentiments grandissants que j'éprouvais pour toi. »

Je lui dis alors que je suis fatigué et que je veux dormir. Nous nous couchons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ralentis ma respiration pour qu'il pense que je dors et attends qu'il s'endorme. Lorsque c'est fait je créé un clone qui s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Je peux enfin fermer les yeux et partir dans mes rêves plein de villes de Konoha détruites.

* * *

POV Temari

J'en ai marre, Gaara se croit tout permis. Ok c'est le Kazekage mais ce n'est pas une raison. Le petit blondinet est réapparu alors il part avec lui à Konoha et dit qu'il va en profiter pour parler de certaines affaires avec Tsunade-sama. Arg ! Comme dirait mon chéri, c'est galère !

J'ai vraiment envie de le voir, il revient à Suna dans une semaine. J'ai hâte !

J'espère vraiment que tout va bien aller pour Gaara… Lorsque j'ai croisé Sasuke qui sortait du bureau de mon frère, il avait l'air furieux ! Je suis sûr qu'il se passe un truc entre lui et Naruto, pas qu'un truc certainement mais plusieurs. En plus il a l'air super jaloux et possessif…

Bon assez pensé ! Direction la maison et gros dodo ! Demain il va falloir que je m'occupe des affaires de Gaara.

J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi, je me retourne et je le vois. Que fait-il encore dehors à cette heure ? J'aillais lui parler afin d'obtenir des explications mais il se jette sur moi.

Il forme une sphère d'où ce dégage des fumée noir. Son Chidori est vraiment étrange. J'ai juste le temps de me décaler ainsi au lieu de m'atteindre à la tête il m'atteint à l'épaule. Ca fait terriblement mal ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il arrive à ses yeux, ils sont totalement rouges. Sharingan, je suppose. Son chakra est si puissant et sombre, j'ai peur rien qu'en le sentant. Il bouge si vite, je parre comme je peux les coups. Il enchaine coup de poing, de pied. Je ne le savais pas si fort au taijutsu. J'ai du mal à suivre. Il recule soudain et sors son Katana. Je dois me calmer… Inspire…. Expire…. Allez Temari ! Je sors mon éventail. Vent contre électricité, je gagne ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Il s'élance sur moi ; je lance alors une attaque de vent sur lui. Je le vois chuter, je m'approche rapidement. Il dégaine sa Kusanagi et me blesse au ventre. Merde ! Je suis blessée à l'épaule et au ventre… je me sens faible mais peu importe en tant que sœur du Kazekage, je vaincrai cette menace ! Je lui donne un puissant coup aux côtes avec mes chaussures contenant des lames. Il crache du sang et tombe à genoux. Il est à ma merci. Je souris et m'approche de lui. Je vis la panique dans ses yeux lorsque mon kunai s'apprête à lui trancher la gorge, je lui chuchote.

«- C'est la fin Sasuke ! Mon frère prendra soin de Naruto n'ait crainte.

-Je ne pense pas ! –réponds une voix derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Sasuke en pleine forme.

-Tu étais amusante à souhait ! Mais c'est fini ! »

Il me donne un énorme coup sur la tête. Du sang coule… je perds peu à peu conscience… la dernière chose que je vois est la lame de son katana s'approcher de moi… le vide s'installe dans mon esprit alors que je sens son épée me lacérer la peau… Ma dernière pensée est pour Naruto… Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir te sauver comme tu l'as fait pour mon frère…

* * *

POV Naruto

Je me réveille dans les bras de Sasuke, il est déjà habillé et m'observe. Je l'embrasse chastement.

« -Bonjour !

-Yo ! Habille-toi, nous devons retrouver Gaara aux portes du village dans 15 minutes. »

Je m'habille, nous prenons un léger encas et partons.

Comme me l'a dit Sasuke, Gaara nous attends. Dès que je le vois je lui saute dessus. Nous partons ensuite. Sasuke fusille du regard Gaara, il me prend la main fortement et m'embrasse sans arrêt. Gaara le remarque et moi je ne fais que rejeter délicatement Sasuke qui insiste énormément et m'embrasse de force à chaque fois. Vue de l'extérieur ça donne un pauvre blondinet dominé par un méchant et possessif brun. La journée se passe comme ça ainsi que les deux jours où nous sommes tous les trois ensembles.

La nuit, Sasuke veut me prendre et je l'ai frappé ce qui a provoqué en lui une réaction violente. Il a crié que je lui appartenais autant que lui m'appartenait et que s'il voulait le faire ce n'était pas la présence de Gaara qui l'en empêcherait ! Évidemment ce dernier a réagi de suite.

«Naruto n'est pas ta chose ! Laisse-le ! –le sable lévitait autour de lui, son aura était dangereuse et ça, additionné au fait que c'était le Kage de Suna, a calmé Sasuke. »

Je dors finalement seul mais je m'amuse en sentant Gaara et Sasuke énervé. Seulement j'ai le pressentiment que Gaara sera bientôt encore plus énervé.

Nous arrivons le lendemain face aux portes de Konoha à 17h. Je me sens nerveux.

« _- __**Gamin, écoute-moi.**_

_-Je ne fais que ça depuis le début Kyu._

_-__**Accroche toi à Sasuke et surtout ne parles à personne même si l'on t'adresse la parole ! Il faut qu'il pense que tu es ici seulement parce que Sasuke te l'a demandé et que tu te sens mal !**_

_-Bien _»

Je m'accroche à Sasuke et fais semblant de trembler. Ce dernier m'embrasse sur le front et me prends par la taille. Gaara nous observe bizarrement…

Dès l'entrée dans le village, les gardes de l'entrée courent vers nous en criant 'Naruto', ce qui amène d'autres personne. Saoulant… Je tremble plus et enfouis ma tête dans le torse de Sasuke. Mais ce débile ne fait que raffermir sa prise sur mes hanches.

«- Sasu, j'ai… je ne veux pas qu'ils m'approchent…

-Ce sont tes amis mon cœur

_-Il est idiot ! Kyu ! Il m'énerve !_

_**-Allez Naruto ! Maintenant nous allons commencer à le monter contre son village et bientôt il tuera les habitants et fera régner la terreur à Konoha !**_

-Tu as dit que tu me protègerais…. –yeux en larmes, regard terrifié et déçu- J'ai cru en toi…. En ton amour mais… »

D'un coup son chakra devient terrifiant et les autres s'arrêtent et reculent. Même Gaara. Je suis très fier de lui. Il dégaine son katana.

« S'il l'un de vous l'approche je le tue. Gaara, allons voir l'Hokage »

Sasuke est trop cool ! Voilà ce que semble dire mon visage. Mais évidemment, intérieurement mes neurones font la danse de la joie. Il est vraiment trop faible. Nous arrivons à la tour de l'Hokage.

« _-__**Petit, nous nous pourrons pas tromper Tsunade aussi facilement. D'ailleurs je suis certain que Gaara ne sait pas trop quoi penser encore. Alors finalement nos actions à Suna ont été utiles.**_

_-Bien ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais jouer mon rôle à la perfection. Je vais tous les berner puis je les ferai tous souffrir._

_-__**HaHaHa !! J'ai vraiment hâte que les choses deviennent intéressantes.**_ »

Nous frappons à la porte de l'Hokage. Elle ouvre et je sens quelqu'un ayant des intentions de me frapper. Par réflexe j'arrête le poing qui allait frapper ma joue et donne un coup de genoux très puissant dans le ventre de mon agresseur. Et Sasuke me place derrière lui et dégaine à nouveau son katana. Les anbus nous encerclent. L'électricité se propage autour de Sasuke et de moi. Le sable de Gaara est autour de nous également. Je sens que j'ai fait une erreur… Merde….

« _**Accroche toi à lui et tremble un peu. Enfouis ta tête dans son dos. Vite!**_ »

J'obéis. La femme blonde « _**Tsunade l'Hokage**_ » m'observe et donne l'ordre à ses hommes de s'éloigner. Ils le font et Sasuke se détend.

« -Tsunade-sama –il s'incline- Veuillez excuser Naruto, il n'a fait que se défendre.

-Tsunade, je suis ici en tant que Kazekage et ami de Naruto. J'ose espérer qu'il sera bien accueillit.

-… -je ne dis rien-

-Naruto… Tu es parti si longtemps pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il est parti à cause de nous si j'ai bien compris ce que m'a expliqué Kyûbi.

-Il se sentait mal ici, il me l'a avoué à Suna.

-Kyu n'a pas pris possession de moi. Je contrôle mon corps. Alors vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Sasuke, Gaara veuillez nous laisser seul. »

Gaara sort rapidement. Sasuke me chuchote à l'oreille qu'il reste derrière la porte et qu'il me protégera s'il y a un problème. Il me pose un baiser sur la joue et sort à son tour.

« -Naruto… Je suis si heureuse –elle s'approche pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je me recule et la regarde dans les yeux pour parler-

-Je suis venu réintégrer le village ! J'ai retrouvé la mémoire et je tiens à rester à Konoha. Cependant je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre mes relations avec tous aussi facilement. La confiance, l'amour, l'amitié et le respect se perdent si facilement mais pour les retrouver, il faut plus qu'une accolade, des excuses ou un sourire. Je veux réapprendre à vivre ici car je sentais un vide dans mon cœur dans mon village donc je suis venu pardonner afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant.

-Je comprends et je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu. –Elle sort de son tiroir un collier bleu et me le tend- Je te le rends. Je t'en prie porte pour nous prouver ta bonne foi et ton envie de pardonner.»

Je l'accepte, le met autour de mon cou et me sens d'un coup plus faible mais ne le montre pas. Elle me dit alors vouloir un rapport complet sur les deux dernières années.

« -IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION! –criais-je, Sasuke entra aussitôt Kusanagi sortit. – Ce n'est rien Sasu ! Je disais donc que je ne le ferai pas. D'une part pendant une année Kyu avait le contrôle de mon corps mais uniquement parce que je m'étais replié sur moi-même et le lui avais laissé. Puis la deuxième année de l'ai passé dans mon village et il est hors de question que je parle de lui. D'ailleurs les deux autres personnes qui sont arrivés dans mon village avec Sasuke n'ont pas pu vous en donner la localisation car un jutsu d'oubli leur a été jeté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Ayez confiance. Je suis revenu pour que Sasuke et moi soyons heureux.

-Je ne peux pas t'accepter seulement comme ça. Sasuke et une équipe d'anbu te surveilleront constamment durant au moins un mois et pendant une semaine tu ne pourras pas sortir du manoir Uchiha, ta nouvelle maison. »

Les règles fixées, je pars avec Sasuke et Gaara entre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Je me demande ce qu'il veut celui-là. Il m'aime beaucoup, je suis certainement son meilleur ami mais il a remarqué mon changement et veut certainement faire en sorte que l'ancien Naruto revienne. Cependant personne ne peut stopper mon plan.

« _**Personne ne peut nous arrêter !**_ »

* * *

Bureau de Tsunade.

« -Naruto est étrange, faites attention à vous et surtout au villageois !

-Je le ferai. Mais que sous-entendez-vous ?

-Il m'a parlé de Sasuke et de tous les habitants de Konoha…. Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il parte comme ça ? Pour qu'il se renferme en lui et laisse le contrôle à Kyûbi pendant un an ?

-Sakura lui mettait trop la pression pour qu'il retrouve Sasuke, les autres pour qu'il arrive à vaincre l'Akatsuki… J'ai fait en sorte qu'il reçoive des entrainements intensifs… Je m'en veux Iruka le voyait changer et il s'est éloigné comme toute sa promotion… Il devenait de plus en plus étrange et commençait à en terrifier certain… Le retour de Sasuke a provoqué sa fuite… Sakura l'a délaissé… elle l'a remercié d'avoir sauvé Sasuke et a dit que tout redeviendrait comme avant… Elle le traitait mal et ses amis avaient peur de la puissance qu'il avait acquis en si peu de temps et surtout à cause du plaisir qu'il avait semblé éprouver en tuant… Il se retrouvait souvent seul… Alors il est parti… Je n'en sais pas plus mais je sens que Sakura et tous les autres me cachent quelque chose, ils ont dû lui avoir fait ou dit une chose qui la détruit… Mais dites-moi qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à part Naruto ?

-Non, merci pour les renseignements et méfiez-vous. Je voulais vous proposer que…..

Tsunade ne savait quoi penser. Naruto aimait ce village, la preuve était sa fuite et son retour. Il n'avait jamais attaqué le village ou un habitant. Il ira vite mieux, elle voulait le croire.

* * *

Chapitre 07:

(Lemon)

« -_**choisissons la première victime. Par qui veux-tu commencer ?**_

_-Sakura_

_-__**Bien…. Sakura, ma pauvre tu es à présent une morte en sursis. HAHA HA !**_»


	7. Chapter 7

_**Discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**Pas de beta Reader pour ce chapitre !! Excusez-moi pour les fautes s'il vous plait !! Vous pouvez toujours me prévenir pour les fautes dans vos reviews !! Merci !

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 6 !

* * *

**Naruto D'ailleurs- chapitre 7**

« _-Je n'aime pas que l'on me suive… tu crois que si je tue les anbus c'est grave ?_

_-__**Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Gamin débile ! Par contre tu ne vas rien faire contre Sasuke car il faut qu'il sente que tu as besoins de lui**_

_-Ok ! Je couche avec lui ?_

_-__**Grrrr**_

_-Pas la peine de grogner petit renard ! J'ai envie de me défouler ! Tu crois que c'est grave si je le prends ?_

_-__**Non mais ne sois pas violent enfin trop violent… te connaissant, tu seras une brute donc ce n'est pas une bonne idée !**_

_-Alors je peux lui demander de me prendre violemment contre une porte et de me faire hurler?_

_-__**Fais ce que tu veux**__-cria Kyubi_

_-ok ! On se reparle demain Kyu_ »

Mon renard est fâché ! Bref… on arrive au manoir Uchiha. Je m'arrête brutalement devant la porte. Je me souviens de la scène où Sasuke m'a rejeté et les paroles de Sakura… Les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je me revois attentif, gentil envers Sakura puis entends ses mots si blessants…

« -Mon cœur ? –il me sert dans ses bras

-Sasu… tu… peux me… me prendre ce soir s'il te plait ? »

Je sais que les anbus m'ont entendu mais j'ai besoins de souffrir et faire souffrir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'oublier ce que j'ai subi !

Sasuke m'embrasse tendrement, ma bouche s'ouvre, sa langue pénètre doucement et caresse la mienne. Ce baiser semble durer une éternité mais en fait ne dure pas si longtemps. Il me soulève, mes jambes se nouent autour de sa taille. Il me plaque contre la porte et l'ouvre. Il m'emmène directement dans sa chambre.

Il nous fait basculer sur son lit et commence à me dénuder. Il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Nos langues se rencontrent avec passion. Il explore ma bouche et moi je fonds... il descend dans mon cou pour y déposer des baiser papillon, il commence à enlever mon tee-shirt et moi le sien. Sa main caresse mes tétons. Je n'en peux plus et retourne la situation, il rigole. Je suis assis sur lui mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. J'observe son sublime torse car il faut le dire, il est très beau. Son torse est si viril, imberbe. Ses abdos sont prononcés mais juste assez pour être diablement sexy. Et ses boutons de chairs roses sont durs et me réclament toute mon attention. Je mords très fort ses tétons, il gémit de douleur. Puis je lèche et aspire ses tétons meurtris lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ma langue descend et le lèche partout sur son ventre puis je remonte et l'embrasse violemment tout en faisant des mouvements de balancier avec mon corps pour que nos sexes se frottent. Même à travers nos vêtement cela nous arrachent des gémissements de plaisir étouffé par notre langoureux baiser.

Soudain je me lève, le frustrant et moi aussi en déclarant très fort que je vais me doucher. Je lui offre un sourire coquin lui faisant comprendre que nous finirions notre affaire dans la douche. Il me suit et nous entrons dans la salle de douche qui est dans la pièce annexe de sa chambre.

J'allume l'eau et enlève mon bas, il m'imite rapidement. Je suis sous le jet d'eau et je glisse directement deux doigts en moi sous le regard brulant de désir de Sasuke. Je commence à gémir très fort. Il n'en peut plus et enlève mes doigts de mon anus pour y enfoncer brutalement son pénis. Il le fait si brutalement qu'il me serre contre le mur en me faisant hurler de douleur et plaisir. Commence alors le va et vient, il s'enfonce si profondément en moi qu'il heurte ma prostate à chaque fois. Je sens qu'il veut me marquer mais le manque de préparation et la violence meurtrirent mon intérieur me faisant saigner. Dans une poussé plus forte je hurle et me déverse sur le mur. Mes parois se contractent et enserrent son sexe, le menant directement au sommet du plaisir. Il jouit violement et abondamment en moi.

Je sens que mes forces me quittent. Je m'évanouie. Mon corps bascule contre son torse.

« -**Bonjour petit Uke violent !**

-'jour cruel Biju enfermé et soumis à un humain !

-**Grrr**

-je rigole Kyu-chan ! Dis moi ce que l'on va faire de beau ou plutôt de mauvais aujourd'hui.

-_**choisissons la première victime. Par qui veux-tu commencer ?**_

_-Sakura_

_-__**Bien…. Sakura, ma pauvre tu es à présent une morte en sursis. HAHA HA !**_

_-que dirais tu d'utiliser notre technique de partager, possession?_

_**-bonne idée, petit. Nous la ferons mourir de la pire façon qu'elle puisse imaginer... hahahaha... elle mourra de la main de son cher et tendre Sasuke... hahahaha**__»_

J'ouvre les yeux en cachant mon bonheur et salue Sasuke, il m'apprend qu'hier après mon évanouissement, il m'a lavé et transporté sur le lit. Je lui demande si nous pouvons sortir afin que je me souvienne de tout et puisse parler à ceux qui étaient mes amis. Il accepte mais alors que j'allais me lever du lit, il me plaque soudain sur ce dernier. Il m'embrasse violemment, il descend dans mon cou et le suçote. Je gémis et ne peux m'empêcher de me frotter à lui. Mais ce moment câlin se fini, il observe mon cou et déclare fièrement :

« Avec ce suçon bien voyant personne ne pourra ignorer que tu es déjà pris ! Je veux que personne n'ose essayer de te séduire ! -Il est drôle de temps en temps.

-Dis moi Sasuke, ta promotion détestent-elles les gays ?

-je ne pense pas… mais on ne sait jamais !

-Donc on se fera discret devant eux ! Ou au moins devant Sakura, elle t'aimait non ?  
-elle ne m'aime plus, elle voulait à tout prix te retrouver, comme moi ne vit que pour ça depuis 2 ans. Et je ne veux pas devoir me cacher! Je t'aime et si cela déranger quelqu'un qu'il aille se faire.... - je l'embrasse pour le faire taire»

Je suis sûr que même si elle voulait me retrouver, Sakura aime Sasuke. Elle a feint m'aimer pour que je retrouve Sasuke, elle m'a défendue et soutenu pour ça. Puis lorsqu'il est rentré elle m'a trahi et elle n'a pu faire ça que parce qu'elle aime sincèrement Sasuke. De plus son regard étonné et déchiré quand Sasuke et moi nous sommes embrassé la première, son air désespéré et détruite quand Sasuke a dit m'aimer ne m'ont pas échappé pas plus que son regard haineux au moment de son départ avec Kakashi. Nous sortons faire les courses dans le petit magasin près du quartier Uchiha. Les villageois me regardent de deux façons différentes, leur regard reflète soit la peur ou le dégout. Je ne me sens pas à ma place… ici l'on me frappait et me jetait des pierres… je m'en suis souvenu maintes fois pendant que je déambulais dans les rues de mon village…

«_** Je sais avec précision qui faisait ça, Petit ! Tu étais peut être trop jeune pour te rappeler leur visage mais pas moi ! Nous nous occuperons de ça ce soir ! **_»

Un sourire s'installe sur mes lèvres. Personne ne sera oublié dans ma vengeance. Nous rentrons et Sasuke décide d'envoyer un message à Sakura pour qu'elle vienne manger avec nous. Je souris, ravie et lui affirme que c'est une excellente idée. Sasuke envoie le message et commence à préparer le repas moi aussi je prépare quelque chose mas rien de bon. Je lance un gentjutsu très puissant grâce à Kyubi pour berner les anbus. Ils ne verront personne entrer ni sortir d'ici à présent.

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura arrive. Je propose à Sasuke d'aller ouvrir pendant qu'il termine d'installer la table. J'ouvre la porte d'entrer.

« -Sakura.

-oh Naruto! -dit elle en voulant se jeter sur moi, je la repousse fortement, elle tombe sur le sol

-Sasuke n'est pas là, ne fais pas l'hypocrite, sale fille!

-je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part Naruto! Où est donc passé le Sakura-chan – demande t elle ironiquement avec un sourire malsain.

-je ne respecte pas les catins en ton genre! »

Je forme des signes et prononce une phrase à voix basse en la fixant, Sakura me regarde sans comprendre; je lui souris puis la laisse entrer et la guide vers la salle de séjour. Sasuke la salue, moi pendant ce temps, je fixe le sol. Sasuke trouve suspect mon attitude et se rapproche de moi, il tente de me faire redresser le visage en me prenant le menton. Mon visage se lève alors et il peut admirer mes yeux en larmes.

«-que se passe-t-il mon cœur?

-rien... je...

-qu'est ce que t'as encore le démon?? -dit soudain Sakura- ça ne te suffit pas de nous pourrir la vie par ta présence?? Mais non il faut en plus que tu viennes jouer la victime! -elle se met à hurler à présent- TU N'ES QU'UN DECHET!!! TU N'AS PAS D'AMIS ET MERITE LA MORT!!! TU N'ES QU'UN PD!! JE VAIS EN FINIR AVEC TOI!! »

Elle se jette sur moi et essaie de me ruer de coup. Je suis tellement choqué que je ne peux pas tout éviter et me prend des coups. J'ai trop mal et commence à supplier Sakura de me laisser, elle part dans un rire démonique et poursuit. Je me mets alors à crier.

« Tu avais promis de me protéger et de tuer quiconque me ferait du mal mais tu la laisses faire... Sasuke.... -ce dernier sous regarde Sakura sans bouger- j'ai eu confiance en toi... je t'aimais... »

Sasuke se réveille enfin et attaque Sakura. Il lui coupe, un bras mais elle ne crie pas,

« Fais la crier, hurler de douleur pour te venger de ce qu'elle m'a fait!»

Je suis mort de rire mais me retient; j'affiche juste un sourire. J'annule mon jutsu et l'esprit de Kyubi revient dans mon corps. Nous rions ensemble en observant Sasuke déchiqueter Sakura.

« Pourquoi attaques-tu Naruto?? -demande-t-il en lui lançant un chidori dans l'épaule ayant encore un bras rattaché à elle- je lui avais promis le bonheur mais tu viens tout gâcher! -il lui écrase la jambe droite- tu lui as fait du mal!!! Tu voulais le tuer!! Je ne te lasserai pas faire!! -il lance un katon la brulant jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'un cadavre brulé et irreconnaissable »

Sakura a crié, pleurer, supplier. La pauvre mourra sans comprendre pourquoi. Quand kyu entre dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, ce dernier ne s'en rappelle pas. Pour elle Sasuke l'a attaqué dès son entré dans la salle de séjour. Pauvre fille stupide!!! Je me vengerai de tous!!! Et de façon varié et divertissante!!

Sasuke s'écroule sur le sol. Je vais le rejoindre et l'encercle de mes bras. Je lui chuchote.

« -tu m'as sauvé tu es si gentil!! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur!

-je suis désolé, j'aurais du réagir avant!! Pardon!!

-ce n'est rien! -et oui puisque je t'avais fait boire une mixture de mon invention, elle rend le patient cruel et violent mais il ne peut bouger pendant une durée de une minute.- je te pardonne mais protège moi toujours. »

Il me dit être fatigué et part se coucher. Je m'approche du corps et écrase ce qui en reste. Je ris, enfin je peux rire librement. Je mets ce qu'il reste de Sakura dans un sac puis dans un placard de la maison. Le fond du placard et le corps fusionne grâce à un jutsu. Je sors ma poche une fiole avec un liquide jaunâtre. Et pense déjà à la fin de vie des villageois qui ont osé s'en prendre à moi dans ma jeunesse.

* * *

Chapitre 08:

« _**Laisse moi te montrer les raisons de ta haine et pourquoi tu t'es renfermé dans le plus profonds de ton âme. Je vais te raconter comment Naruto, le joyeux ninja est mort.**_ »


	8. Chapter 8

_**Discours de Kyûbi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyûbi entendu par tous**

**Beta Reader : 'Tachi88**

Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 7 ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !  
En espérant que le passé de Naruto ne vous déçoive pas.

* * *

**Naruto D'ailleurs- chapitre 8**

Après avoir caché le corps de la trainée qui me servait d'ex-compagnon, je suis monté dans la chambre. Sasuke était allongé sur le lit. Je me suis blotti dans ses bras. Il a souri et a commencé à parler.

« - J'ai déjà tué sans n'avoir aucune once d'hésitation. J'ai tué Itachi… c'est là que tu m'as ramené… te souviens-tu Naruto ?

- Non –dis-je plein de curiosité

- J'ai quitté le village à 12 ans parce que je désirais devenir plus fort pour vaincre Itachi et venger mon clan. Je suis parti sans me retourner rejoindre Orochimaru.

- **Sans te retourner !! HaHaHa !! Laisse-moi rire ! Tu as bien failli tuer le gamin !! Tu voulais briser les liens, hein Uchiha ?**

- Oui bon mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Je m'en veux pour ce jour-là Naruto ! Pour ce jour et tellement d'autre…. Vraiment…

- **T'en vouloir crois-tu que cela suffise ?**

- Kyu laisse le tranquille ! Continues ton histoire, je retiens kyu, il ne pourra plus intervenir. Poursuis.

- J'ai tué Orochimaru 3 ans plus tard puis ai cherché Itachi pour le tuer. Je l'ai fait. A la fin du combat, tu es arrivé et m'as ramené car « il ne faut jamais abandonner ! Rentrons Sasuke, rendons le monde meilleur ! Et surtout vis en mémoire de ton clan, de ta famille ! Quelle meilleure vengeance contre Itachi que celle de faire en sorte que ton clan perdure au moins pendant que tu es en vie?? »

- Ton frère a assassiné tout ton clan…

- Oui mais c'est du passé, je me suis vengé, ce pourri vit cinq pieds sous terre en enfer et je peux vivre enfin ! Je l'ai poursuivi un trop grande partie de ma vie sans en oublier la raison, pour trouver la paix et c'est fait ! »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et ferme les yeux. Il s'endort.

« _-Donc se venger apaise l'âme… mais pour cela je dois me rappeler les raisons et de qui je dois me venger…  
-__**Tu te venges de tous, tous ceux qui ont jadis fait semblant de t'aimer. **__**Laisse-moi te montrer les raisons de ta haine et pourquoi tu t'es renfermé dans le plus profond de ton âme. Je vais te raconter comment Naruto, le joyeux ninja est mort.**_** »**

Flashback

Naruto se réveilla à cause d'un rayon de soleil le caressant. La journée promettait d'être belle et il en avait bien besoin pour son moral. Il avait rendez-vous dans trois minutes avec ses meilleures amies, Sakura et Hinata. Il allait leur raconter son plus grand secret. Il se leva en vitesse, passa sous un jet d'eau, s'habilla de sa combinaison orange et partit direction le lieu de leur RDV. Les filles lui avaient dit qu'elles prendraient de quoi petit déjeuner. Il arriva et les vit déjà assises en train de discuter tout en l'attendant. Les deux filles cessèrent de parler lorsqu'elles le virent approcher.

Sakura alla à sa rencontre et le serra dans ses bras. Naruto se sentit revivre lors de cette embrassade. Il trouvait Sakura distante depuis le retour de Sasuke. Elle l'ignorait complètement mais lui refusait de l'admettre car il l'aimait comme sa sœur. Celle-ci avait accepté de venir lorsqu'il avait expliqué que c'était pour lui révéler son plus secret qu'il les convoquait. Elle voulait savoir qu'elle pouvait être ce secret pire que la présence d'un démon en lui. Il aurait dû se méfier de cette fille, obsédée par Sasuke et ne voulant savoir que son plus grand secret. Mais elle était sa sœur bien-aimée.

Il salua ensuite Hinata de loin, sous le rougissement de cette dernière. Il l'appréciait cette fille car elle était gentille et douce avec lui. Elle était une vraie fille. Il ne voyait pas qu'elle l'aimait car bien trop naïf, il ne comprenait pas. Sakura avait dit à cette dernière que Naruto l'aimait seulement comme amie et avait dit ne pas pouvoir sortir avec elle. Un mensonge parmi tant d'autre de Sakura. Naruto trouvait ça bizarre qu'elle rougisse constamment mais avait fini par penser que c'était un trait de caractère particulier.

« -Alors Naruto, que voulais-tu nous dire ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée. -commença Sakura

-Je voulais vous dire que je suis amoureux. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous allez prendre ce que je vais vous dire... en tout cas je vous assure que j'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer mais c'est impossible...

-Naruto-kun... je suis très heureuse que tu sois amoureux, tu mérites vraiment d'être heureux! Et qui que soit cette personne, elle t'aimera c'est sûr! -Naruto lui sourit plein de remerciement et joie dans les yeux.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr -Sakura fit une grimace dégoutée- tu es Kyûbi après tout, peu de gens sont capable de l'oublier! Tu as peut être aidé le village à se débarrasser de l'Akatsuki mais beaucoup se sentent redevables aux autres et non à toi! N'oublies pas ce que tu es Naruto »

Naruto sentit quelque chose se fissurer en lui. Comment Sakura pouvait lui dire ça... il l'aimait tellement... il n'écouta pas Hinata le défendre, enfin essayer car Sakura l'ignorait et son cœur pleurait son amour à sens unique pour Naruto. Puis il comprit enfin, cru comprendre. Sakura faisait ça pour voir s'il était sûr de lui et s'il était prêt à affronter les regards des gens qui ne l'aimaient pas. C'est ce qu'il pensa.

« -Sakura, je suis prêt -il lui sourit

-Fais ce que tu veux mais ne vient pas pleurer après, bref dis-moi qui est la malheureuse victime?

-Sakura-senpai ne parlez pas comme ça. Raconte-nous Naruto-kun. Qui est l'heureuse élue?

Naruto rougit – Heureux élu en fait... »

Les filles comprirent qu'il était en train d'avouer son homosexualité. Hinata se sentit encore plus mal, ainsi jamais elle ne pourra lui plaire... mais elle fit un effort et sourit puis lui demanda qui était l'heureux élu. Naruto sourit et allait répondra lorsque...

« Sincèrement tu es...»

Sakura était en colère! Si Naruto aimait un garçon pas de doute que c'était Sasuke. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Elle se leva et partit sans se retourner pour voir les yeux en larmes de Naruto et son cœur commencer à se briser... elle partit en direction de la maison de Sasuke.

Hinata prit Naruto dans ses bras, ils discutèrent cinq minutes et elle réussit à la convaincre que Sakura était juste surprise mais que ça lui passerait. La preuve était qu'elle ne l'avait pas insulté mais était juste parti sans un mot. Naruto la pardonna et se promit de passer la voir ce soir. Sous les encouragements d'Hinata il partit en direction de la maison de son prince pour lui faire sa déclaration.

Naruto se dirigeait vers la maison de Sasuke afin de lui avouer son amour. Devant la maison du brun, il vit la rosette, elle sonna et attendit. Il décida de cacher son chakra et d'observer.

« -Que veux-tu Sakura ? –dit Sasuke en regardant vers l'endroit où était Naruto.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Non ! Tu veux quoi ?

-NARUTO T'AIME ! TOI AUSSI OU CE N'EST QU'A SENS UNIQUE ? ES-TU un PD SASUKE ? ES-TU COMME CE FOUTU DEMON ? -cria si fort Sakura que même à Suna on dut l'entendre.  
-Non, il ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde, il pourrait crever que je m'en ficherais »

Naruto partit en courant… ce qu'il ne vit pas fut le regard désolé de Sasuke vers sa cachette.

Le cœur en miette mais encore existant il partit vers le manoir Hyuga pour parler à Hinata. Il vit Shino et Kiba en sortir. Il ne put les appeler car il entendit :

« -Hinata pleure toutes les larmes de son corps pour Naruto... Comment peut-elle l'aimer ?? Ok il est drôle mais c'est avant tout un jinchûriki! Il a un démon en lui qui a tué plein de gens. Imagine ses enfants... je suis largement un meilleur parti! »

Naruto sentit que son cœur commençait à disparaitre. Il voulait voir sa grand-mère, il avait rendez-vous avec elle dans une heure alors il irait juste un peu plus tôt. Il partit.

Il partit avant de voir Shino baffer Kiba pour ses paroles et Kiba se rétracter de ses mots et dire qu'il adorait Naruto et que ce dernier méritait Hinata et beaucoup plus.

Il se dirigea vers la tour Hokage en traversant le village sous le regard haineux de certains villageois qui le firent se sentir plus mal.

Il arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait le bureau de l'Hokage et vit le conseil en sortir heureux. Les vieillard le virent, lui sourirent. Un sourire qui aurait dû inquiéter notre petit héros. Un sourire victorieux. Un sourire n'annonçant rien de bon pour Naruto.

« Ne pleurez pas pour un rêve idiot qui ne se sera jamais réalisé peu importe vos effort. -lâcha Koharu en riant »

Il marcha vers le bureau de Tsunade, la porte était mal fermée. Il entendit des bribes de conversation qui le firent rester caché. C'était la seconde fois qu'il restait dans l'ombre pour entendre une conversation qu'il ne devait pas et qui le ferait souffrir.

« -... ces vieux fous!! Ils m'énervent!! Je voudrais qu'ils meurent vite fait bien fait!!

-Tsunade-sama, le conseil s'oppose fermement à ce que Naruto-kun devienne Hokage. Et même s'ils sont des vieux fous, vous êtes obligé de leur obéir pour certaines choses et la nomination du futur Hokage en fait partie. Qu'allez-vous faire?

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, j'ai pensé à deux autres candidats, Neji et Sasuke. Mais je doute que Neji accepte, je lui en ai soufflé un mot discrètement l'autre jour et il veut Naruto comme Hokage.

- De plus il fait partit de la branche secondaire ce n'est pas un problème?

- Non, Hiashi le ferait se marier à sa fille. Sasuke ne m'a rien répondu ni oui ni non mais c'est un garçon ambitieux au moins du point de vue puissance et reconnaissance de puissance, il acceptera si Neji refuse.

- Et Naruto-kun?

- Je vais l'envoyer en mission sans ses amis, des missions dangereuses pour qu'il change. Et entre temps je formerai mon héritier.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!! Naruto pourrait mourir!! Il ne mérite pas ça!!

- Nous risquons tous notre vie pour le village. Il est fort et devrait survivre à toutes ces missions. Je l'aime bien mais le village mérite un bon Hokage qui ne sera pas embêté par un gamin bruyant tel que Naruto. Bon maintenant laisse-moi, je dois me préparer à ce que je vais dire à Naruto dans une heure, il devrait être content d'avoir une mission de rang S.

- Oui Hokage, termina Shizune la tête basse et les yeux emplis larmes. »

Shizune sortit et tourna du côté opposé de celui où était agenouillé Naruto, le visage plein de larmes. Il sentait qu'une main invisible lui avait arraché le cœur. Il partit.

Il rentra chez lui et rangea ses affaires dans un sac. Il sortait de chez lui quand il croisa Neji.

« -Tu pars?

- Oui, je le dois... ils ne sont pas ce que je croyais...

- Bien, mais s'il te plait ne te cache, ne deviens pas faible! Je connais tes raisons et je comprends. Je suis rejeté par mon clan et ma famille, mon oncle préfère toute personne de la branche principale à moi. Deviens plus fort et fais leur regretter leurs paroles. Je t'apprécie énormément alors ne me déçoit pas. Pars et reviens dans deux ou trois ans prêt à te venger. Tu m'as fait une promesse un jour : Tu changeras les choses pour tout le monde alors reviens pour la tenir. Bonne chance! »

Naruto partit, le cœur en miette mais en se disant que quelqu'un l'appréciait encore. Il sortit du village puis dans la forêt fit une pose, après avoir couru 5h. Il s'endormit. Son esprit alla se reposer au fond de son être. Il resta comme ça des heures. Des ninjas allaient l'attaquer mais lui restait dans les profondeurs de son âme pour se reposer après tant de souffrances. Kyûbi prit alors sa place. Il prit sa place pour quelques temps qui s'avèrerèrentt être long.

Fin du flashback

« _-__**Alors Gamin ?**_

_- J'ai été trahi par Kiba et Tsunade le même jour que par Sasuke et Sakura…_

_- __**Il était un frère pour toi.**__**Elle était une mère pour toi.**_

_-Et Iruka et Kakashi ? Qu'en est-il des autres, je ne les ai pas vus dans ton flashback. Tout ne s'est pas passé en un jour ?_

_- __**Je te raconterai un autre jour, Petit mais ils sont comme les autres. Évidemment tout ne s'est pas passé en un jour mais ce jour, tu es arrivé à saturation. Le seul qui t'a aidé est Neji, tu devras le remercier.**_

_-Oui. Je vais le remercier comme il se doit. Et Sasuke m'aidera._

_- __**Dis-moi, Gamin, pourquoi ne pas avoir tué les bandits que nous avions croisés en direction de Suna ? Tu as dit qu'ils seraient utiles mais pourquoi ?**_

_-Ah oui ! Ben je ne peux pas te le dire ! Tu es frustré hein ? Parce que j'ai mis cette information dans un coin de mon esprit que tu ne peux atteindre mais soit sans crainte, tu le sauras assez vite. Konoha aura des problèmes bientôt. Très bientôt mais les bandits viendront envenimer la chose. Ha ha ha ha._

_-__**Tu pourrais presque faire peur quand tu ris comme ça. Je dis bien presque.**_–ricana le démon »

Je regarde Sasuke dormir et ai du mal à croire qu'il est pu dire ça sur moi. Mais bon ma vengeance avance. Sakura en moins c'est déjà ça. Je réveille Sasuke parce qu'il est déjà 18h, le temps passe si vite. Il se lève après m'avoir volé un baiser, nous dinons calmement puis retournons dormir.

Mais avant je forme un clone sans que lui ou les anbus le vois. Je cache mon chakra et mon clone part avec Sasuke se coucher. Quant à moi je pars discrètement de la maison. Ou plutôt rapidement. Je suis si rapide que les anbus ne sentent qu'un courant d'air. Me voilà hors du quartier Uchiha. Je suis prêt à continuer ma vengeance.

* * *

Chapitre 09

« -Tsunade-sama, des villageois ont des symptômes étranges. On dirait qu'ils meurent peu à peu. Il faut que vous veniez.

- Je n'ai pas le temps. Suna a mis un terme à notre alliance et réclame la tête de l'Uchiha et quelques prisonniers de la promotion de Sasuke comme cadeau d'excuse. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave… le Kazekage a averti tous nos alliés et les alliances se terminent toutes les unes après les autres pour non-loyauté. »

+ Lemon


	9. Chapter 9

_**Discours de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto  
**__discours de Naruto à l'intérieur de lui  
_**discours de Kyubi entendu par tous**

Pas de Beta Reader, désolée mais comme ça le chapitre arrive plus vite. Désolée du retard mais j'avais des épreuves de bac, les options. Merci et bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Naruto D'ailleurs- chapitre 9**

Je rentre enfin de mon escape nocturne. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir le résultat de mon nouveau jutsu. Dans mon village, j'avais des cobayes pour m'entrainer. J'étais conscient d'être très puissant mais pas imbattable et pas par manque d'entrainement mais surtout à cause de la connaissance de jutsu. Kyubi m'a appris tout ce qu'il sait. Je maitrise plusieurs éléments, j'ai une affinité particulière pour le vent (qui vient de moi) et le feu (qui vient de Kyubi). Je suis devenu particulièrement fort au genjutsu grâce à Kyubi. Et le taijutsu je l'ai toujours maitrisé et de mieux en mieux. C'est assez exceptionnel mais pas suffisant pour moi. Je n'étais pas particulièrement original dans mes jutsu, les ennemis les connaissaient et savaient comment s'en défendre, j'étais rapide et c'était ce qui me faisait gagner. Voilà mon problème. Alors je me suis mis à en créer. Des plus sanglants au plus discrets, j'ai tout testé sur les ninjas ennemis ou les tueurs.

Je prends la place de mon clone rapidement et décide d'attendre le réveil de Sasuke. J'ai très envie de faire l'amour mais ça sera plus jouissif de le prendre alors je ne peux pas… ou alors Kyu va péter un câble !

«_ -__**Je ne péteras pas de câble ! D'ailleurs tu peux le prendre !**_

_-Vrai ?_

_-__**Oui, mais pas tout de suite !**_

_-Je me disais bien…_

_-__**Ce soir ! Il va se sentir mal toute la journée et ne pourra rentrer que le soir. Il aura besoins de réconfort et à mon avis il te laissera le prendre car il voudra se sentir important et aimer !**_

_-Et le lendemain, je le briserai !_

_-__**Tu as tout compris ! Ce sera trois pour le pris d'un !**_

_-Les gens qui m'ont fait souffrir, le village et Sasuke !_

_-__**Exact! Mais le village ne sera pas totalement détruit !**_

_-il le sera dans moins d'une semaine !_ »

Sasuke se réveille, je lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse délicatement. Et lui souffle contre ses lèvres un « je t'aime ». Il me sourit adorablement, me dit que lui aussi et m'embrasse passionnément. Je me sens un peu bizarre. J'ai juste envie de sourire, je rougis et me sent comme sur un nuage. Mais se moment magique est vite rompu par les anbus. Ils vinent nous interrompre, et sous le regard noir de Sasuke commencent à parler.

« -Cela fait deux jours que vous êtes arrivé à Konoha. Tsunade nous a demandé de vous conduire à son bureau afin de s'entretenir avec Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bien allons y Sasu »

Nous suivons les anbus vers la tour Hokage. Je suis tout excité! J'aurai le privilège d'observer le début e la fin! Je serai aux premières loges! J'ai hâte! Je ne m'attendais pas à un si grand honneur! Je suis ému... hahahaha!

Nous arrivons, les anbus toquent puis me laisse seul avec Sasuke. « _**Et moi? **_», toquent et me laisse seul avec Sasuke et le sublime Kyubi. Nous entrons après avoir reçu la permission.

« -Naruto, je t'ai convoqué car je voudrais te parler -non! Sans blague! Je le savais vieille débile! Sinon je ne saurais pas là! Bref je me reprends, lui sourit et parle:

-Bien sûr... O... Oba... Oba-chan -fis je par dire avec un sourire rempli d'amour, la vieille me le rend et semble ému. Mes neurones sont toutes en train de vomir.

-je voudrais que tu me parles de ton séjour hors du village et de tes progrès.

-vous voulez connaître ma force et mon expérience?

-C'est ça... vois-tu pour que... -elle semble réfléchir- pour que tu réintègre complètement le village, je vais te faire passer des tests et te poser des questions. Mais rassure toi c'est tout à fait normal, ça a été pareil pour toi, n'est pas Sasuke?

-oui en effet, n'aie pas peur Naru, je te promets de continuer de te protéger. -je le fixe et mes yeux deviennent rouges;

-_**tu penses vraiment m'avoir protégé? Pourquoi suis je parti alors? Pourquoi ai-je des marques de coup? Et pourquoi je dois me plier devant des autres?  
**_-Je suis tellement désolé… Je… -Sasuke a l'air terrible triste, il souffre… je lui ai fait du mal… je reprends vite le contrôle de Kyubi.

-C'est rien ! Pardon ! – dis-je me lançant à ses bras. »

Tsunade n'a pas entendu ce que Kyubi a dit à Sasuke et heureusement ! Ce n'est qu'un démon stupide ! Je ne lui laisse plus la possibilité de venir quand il veut ! Il ose parler comme ça ! Ça m'énerve ! Tu entends Kyubi : tu m'énerve !

« _-__**Pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi protèges-tu cet Uchiha ?**_

_-Je ne le fais pas ! Et maintenant arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi et admire juste !_

_-__**Grrr ne me parle pas comme ça !**_

_-ça suffit ! Je te bloque ! Admire en silence._ »

J'ai bloqué Kyubi, il peut voir tout ce que je fais, entends, dis mais ne peut pas agir donc prendre possession de mon corps.

Je suis encore dans les bras de Sasuke et Tsunade attends que je me détache pour poursuivre. J'embrasse rapidement Sasuke et le lâche.

« -Je veux que tu ailles voir Ibiki Morino cette après midi.

-Je doute que qu'il soit d'une grande aide ! Il ne connaît pas vraiment Naruto. Pourquoi ne pas simplement le faire interroger par les personnes ayant été les proches de lui. Ainsi ils sauront s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Naruto. –Alors là Sasuke m'impressionne ! Il est totalement idiot ! Je vais me faire repérer comme ça ! Bon du calme voyons comment avancent les choses.

-Très bonne idée ! Je proposerai alors à Sakura et Iruka de venir l'interroger.

-Et pas moi ? Je suis le plus proche de lui depuis toujours !

-C'est Iruka en fait mais bon de toute façon tu es amoureux de lui donc ton avis est faussé. –Sasuke est en colère mais se soumet. »

Sasuke me propose d'aller à l'Ichiraku pour petit déjeuner mais avant de partir un anbu entre sans toquer dans la pièce et avant que Tsunade ne lui crie dessus lui dit de lire la lettre de Suna puis celles d'autres villages. Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

« -Ce n'est pas possible… -et pour clore le spectacle Shizune entre en criant.

-Tsunade-sama, des villageois ont des symptômes étranges. On dirait qu'ils meurent peu à peu. Il faut que vous veniez.

-je n'ai pas le temps. Suna a mit un terme à notre alliance et réclame la tête de l'Uchiha et quelques prisonniers de la promotion de Sasuke comme cadeau d'excuse. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais apparemment, il s'est passé quelque chose de grave… le Kazekage a averti tous nos alliés et les alliances se terminent toutes les unes après les autres pour non-loyauté. Appelle Sakura. –elle se tourne vers nous- Qu'as-tu fait Sasuke ?

-Je... Rien! Je n'ai rien fait! Je t'attends en bas Naruto. -Il sort.

-De quoi on l'accuse ?-demandais-je innocemment-

-D'avoir voulu tuer la sœur du Kazekage. Elle a dit qu'il l'avait attaqué sans raison puis d'autres choses que je n'ai pas comprises. Notre alliance avec Suna et d'autres villages s'est dissoute, les autres ne tarderont pas. Sauf si je fais ce que le Kazekage a demandé. -je jubile! Enfin la dernière phase peut commencer Konoha est maintenant seul. Je vais détruire ce village dans deux-trois jours.

-Vous ne pouvez pas! Sasuke est quelqu'un de bien! Il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal! - je pars en riant rejoindre Sasuke.

-Que fais tu encore là, Shizune! -crie soudain Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama... -elle pleure- Sakura est introuvable, ses parents et amis la cherchent partout! Ils sont très inquiets! Elle... elle a du... déserté... »

Cette dernière nouvelle me rejouerait plus si c'était possible! Je sors et vois Sasuke. Il a l'air anéanti. Je sais qu'il aime ce village. Il se sent trahi... pourquoi son Hokage ne le croit pas? Il ne le comprend pas... je ressens une once de culpabilité mais elle disparaît vite!

« -Rentrons à la maison. Viens mon amour, ne te torture pas pour eux. Ce village ne te mérite pas. Je te crois. Je ne douterai jamais de toi et je serai là pour toi même si tous te tournent le dos. -il se reprend vite et affiche un air hautain.

-Merci. Mais je me fiche de leur avis. Le tien seul compte et c'est tout »

Je vois bien sa douleur et ça me fait de la peine... enfin juste un peu! Nous rentrons et alors je me rappelle les paroles de Kyubi! Je peux le prendre! Je peux le prendre! Mais je ne serais pas violent, je ne crois pas qu'il le supporte et j'ai encore besoins de lui.

Arrivé chez lui, il ouvre la porte, je le tire à l'intérieur, referme la porte et le plaque dessus. Il est si beau. Je l'embrasse à perdre haleine.

Je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche qu'il m'a généreusement ouverte. Et je caresse sa langue, nos salives se mélangent. Je joue avec sa langue puis explore sa bouche comme si je la découvrais. Ses dents, son palais, ses joues intérieures. C'est divin. Je le sens gémir dans ma bouche. Ses mains s'accrochent à mon tee-shirt. L'air vient à manquer et je me vois obliger à rompre ce baiser. Je m'écarte de lui et ouvre les yeux. Je suis surpris par la vision que Sasuke m'offre. Ses yeux sont remplis de désirs, ses lèvres sont rougies et un filet de bave nous relie encore. Il est trop tentant. Je lui souris. Il me rend mon sourire et se jette sur moi.

Il me renverse au sol et m'embrasse encore. Cette fois c'est moi qui gémis. Il passe alors à mon cou, il le suçote. Me faisant gémir plus fort. Il lèche mon oreille et me chuchote un « je t'aime », je gémis encore plus fort et me rend compte que si je veux le prendre je dois lui demander car il vient de me faire perdre la tête, je ne suis qu'une masse gémissante entre ses bras donc je n'ai pas la force de retourner la situation.

« -Sa... Saa... Ah! S'il te... aaahh... oui... -il se frotte à moi mettant en contact à travers nos habits nos sexes déjà durs.

- Que veux-tu mon cœur?

-je voudrais te pren... Aaah! -il a levé mon tee-shirt et suce maintenant un de mes tétons et caresse l'autre, je me sens perdre pied...

-Je t'aime, alors laisse-moi te prendre d'accord? -il accentue sa question par un argument très persuasif. Il glisse sa main dans mon caleçon et taquine mon prépuce, je crie:

-Ah! OUI! Continue! Tant pis! Prends moi mais là je n'en peux plus...-il sourit et fait glisser mon pantalon et m'enlève mon tee-shirt. Il me retourne face au sol et soulève mes hanches.

-Je t'aime! Dis moi, tu m'aimes aussi, n'est ce pas?

-AH! PUTAIN! OUIIIII! Sasu je t'en... continue! -il a introduit sa mangue dans mon orifice et avec sa main qui ne soulève pas mes hanches, il me masturbe. Il joue avec mon prépuce et mes testicules. Mais soudain, il se stoppe, je pleurniche.- Sa... s'il te plait... - je suis dur à en faire mal

- dis-moi que tu m'aimes alors!

-Je t'aime! -il introduit à nouveau sa langue et utilise encore sa main, je crie- JE T'AIME! PRENDS-MOI!»

Il me lâche, je l'entends ouvrir son pantalon puis baisser son boxer et son pantalon. Il introduit alors sa verge si dure en moi. Je ne tiens plus et jouis en criant son nom. Il rit et me chuchote à l'oreille.

« -tu dois vraiment m'aimer pour jouir rien qu'avec mon pénis en toi.

-Ta gueule! »

Il rit et commence à me masturber pour me faire rendurcir et me laisser m'accoutumer à cette présence en moi. Il commence enfin ses mouvements, en me disant qu'il m'aime. Il s'enfonce si fort en moi qu'il frappe directement ma prostate. Je hurle cette fois. Il me prend de plus en plus fort. Je viens de moi même à sa rencontre. Je le veux en moi. Son sexe frotte mes parois et touche ma prostate si délicieusement. Je sens que je vais jouir. Je commence à me resserrer. Sasuke le sent et après un coup plus fort me chuchote.

« -Je t'aime.

-AAHHH! SASUKE! JE T'AIME! -j'ai joui violemment sur le sol, mes parois se resserrent encore plus, menant Sasuke à l'extase également. »

Il se retire, m'embrasse, et me porte jusqu'à la chambre où il me dépose sur un lit. Pendant qu'il va à la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi me laver je forme un clone qui s'enfuit rapidement par la fenêtre, Morphée vient me chercher et avec un sourire je le laisse m'emmener.

* * *

POV extérieur

Une ombre entre dans le quartier le plus réputé de Konoha. Une ombre semblable à un démon. Elle entre dans la maison principale et commence à tuer sans pitié ni bruit les gardes. Il entre ensuite dans la chambre du chef de clan. Ce dernier ne sent pas la présence de l'ombre car elle est masquée. L'ombre pose un jutsu de silence sur la chambre puis, elle s'approche, forme des signes et pose sa main délicatement sur l'homme. Une fois fait, il sort un Kunai, place une main sur la bouche de l'homme, lui révélant sa présence. L'homme veut se défendre mais le kunai sous sa gorge l'en dissuade.

« -Hiashi, mon vieille ami! Je suis là pour te tuer. Toi et toute la branche principale. Mais je t'accorde une dernière volonté. Tu peux crier mais la pièce est insonorisée. Que veux-tu?

-pourquoi fais tu ça. -il essaie de bouger sans succès.

-tu es paralysé. Le jutsu prend 30 secondes pour agir c'est pour ça que je t'ai menacé d'un kunai au début. Mais que veux-tu? Ah et au cas où tu te demandais pourquoi je vais te tuer c'est très simple. Ce clan est injuste! S'il n'y a plus de branche principale, il n'y a plus d'injustice. Et je dois remercier Neji comme il faut. Alors dit moi ta dernière volonté.

-Ne tue pas mes filles.

-De toute façon je ne voulais pas tuer Hinata. Mais je ne te promets rien, je dois voir avec Neji mais je doute qu'il y ait des problèmes.

-Merci »

L'ombre lui tranche la gorge et part tuer les membres restant. Le soir arrive et avec lui la fin de la branche principale. Seule Hinata et sa sœur endormies par l'homme sont saines et sauve. Le massacre ne sera découvert que le lendemain. L'ombre s'évapore alors dans une fumée grise.

* * *

POV Naruto

Je me réveille à cause de la faim. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas mangé aujourd'hui et c'est déjà le soir. Sasuke dort encore. Il me tient dans ses bras et semble heureux. Soudain je me rappelle notre matinée. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il m'avouait son amour à chaque instant et cette fois était de loin la meilleur… Pourquoi alors qu'il n'y avait pas de violence ? Je verrais ça après ! D'abord je vais parler avec Kyubi.

« _-Bonjour Kyubi-sama._

_-__**Gamin inutile ! Tu as osé me tenir en laisse ! Et pourquoi pour t'envoyer en l'air avec l'autre débile !**_

_-Désolé mais…_

_-__**Mais rien ! Au moins tu as fait une bonne chose aujourd'hui !**_

_-Oui j'ai payé ma dette envers Neji. Et pour me faire pardonner, je te donne un indice sur la fin de Konoha._

_-__**Très bien, parle !**_

_-Elle sera dans deux ou trois jours. Les hommes épargnés sont allées chercher des renforts. Le village va être attaqué._

_-__**Par qui ?**_

_-Si je te dis tout ce n'est pas drôle !_

_-__**Ton Sasuke se réveille ! Le pauvre, il est choqué que l'on accuse de quelque chose… d'ailleurs il ne sait même pas de quoi !**_

_-exacte ! Mais il va surement me demander ! A plus ! Mon petit renardeau !_ »

Il se réveille et me ressert contre son torse. Je souris et prends la parole.

« -Salut, beau ténébreux ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Moi parfaitement bien. C'est à toi qu'on doit le demander plutôt. Tu as pris cher mon ange tout à l'heure ! –il rit, je ris sincèrement aussi.

-Mes fesses vont bien, merci.

-D'ailleurs, de quoi on m'accuse ?

-D'avoir voulu tuer Temari-san.

-QUOI ! Mais je n'ai jamais fait ça !

-Je la sais ! –il me lance un regard plein de remerciement et se lève pour préparer le diner.

-_**bien sûr que tu sais que ce n'est pas lui ! Puisque c'est toi ! Il faut avouer que tes métamorphoses sont superbes ! Le Henge no Jutsu n'a plus de secrets pour toi ! Mais je ne souviens encore le travail que ça nous a coûté de créer une technique en forme de sphère dégageant de la fumée noire. Mais tu vois j'avais raison, ça nous a été utile. Mais heureusement que cette idiote est incapable de reconnaître un chidori. J'ai hâte de voir les ennemis!  
**__-Tu verras Kyu... tu verras... »

* * *

_

chapitre 10:

« -_**Si tu lui racontes, tu devras faire une croix sur lui. Il ne te pardonnera jamais ton erreur! Il ne te pardonnera pas de l'avoir accusé! De l'avoir manipuler! Il ne croira pas que tu l'aimes!**_

_-TAIS TOI! Je sais ce que je dois faire! je le sais... Je n'ai pas besoins de toi! Je ne t'écouterai plus!_ »


End file.
